First One Piece Fanfiction
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Check out the life of Usopp and his lil' sister Yoshi! This is the 1st fanfic I created! It's a few random stories here and there, but I think it's pretty good! Enjoy! I don't own One Piece except Yoshi,Chris,Sam,Ben,Janet,Kat & some other kids. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Yoshi

In a village right across the sea, there lived a 15-year old boy who is a scaredy-cat; tells a lot of lies; is a captain of a pirate crew of three village boys; uses a slingshot as a weapon; and is also a big brother. His name's Ussop, who has curly black hair, wears overalls, carries a brown bag with him and takes care of his 10 year old sister, Yoshi. She has long black hair, wears a green long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and uses a metal staff as a weapon. Ussop and Yoshis' father, Yassop, is a sharp shooter and left to become a pirate with captain red-haired Shanks; however, he had to leave his wife and two young children behind (Ussop was a little boy and Yoshi was a baby). Every day, Ussop would lie to the village that pirates were coming so he and Yoshi could see their father again. But one day, their mother became sick with a rare disease and young Ussop had to take care of his baby sister, Yoshi, until their Mom got better. But she died one day, leaving Ussop to take care of Yoshi by himself.

(Flashback)

_Young Ussop ran through the door, looking worried._

_Ussop: Mother!_

_Bakina looking __very__ sick: Ussop. I only have a few minutes left._

_Ussop: Mom, don't give up yet! I know a cure that can make you better real fast and Dad will bring it back for you!_

_Bakina smiling: I know that you're lying, Ussop._

_Ussop crying: I I'm lying...because...I'm the son of a pirate and I'm very proud of my father no matter what! Also, if I have to alone, I will take care of Yoshi and I will be the best big brother ever!_

_Bakina: You are a good boy. I know that you will be a great big brother because you're my proud son and I will always be in both of your kind hearts. (Slowly dies)._

(End Flashback)

Yoshi is now 10 years old and she always look up to her big brother; and Ussop always takes care of her by telling her stories to make her laugh, play with her to make her smile, and comforts her whenever she's lonely. She always believed that one day, she and Ussop could see their father again. Now, Yoshi has a small-time job for a rich girl named Kaya, who is friends with Ussop, and was under the care of her protective and strict butler named Klahadore.

Meanwhile, at Kayas' mansion

Yoshi: Excuse me, but can I have a job here, working for Kaya?

Klahadore looking supicious: I don't know. Are by any chance related to that liar Ussop?

Yoshi nervous: Um... no! Of course not! I would never be related to that silly liar! But, can I please have a job here? I'll work very hard for Miss Kaya. Please?

Klahadore: Oh, all right. But, it's a big responsibility, so listen carefully. You can help in the morning till 4:00, and, of course, you can keep Miss Kaya company if you want. Just do not disturb her. Understand?

Yoshi nodding: Yes sir.

Klahadore: Good. You can start tomorrow.

Yoshi: Thank you.

Meanwhile at the village.

Ussop yelling: The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming! ... Gotcha! It was only a joke!

Villager 1: Get that liar!

Villager 2: Teach him a lesson!

Ussop: Catch me if you can!

Villager 3: Where'd he go now?

Villager 4: Oh well. We'll get him eventually...somehow.

Ussop in the tree: Ha ha ha ha ha! I can't believe that it's so easy to fool everyone in the village!

Yoshi next to the tree: Telling lies again, big brother Ussop?

Ussop coming down: Oh, hey sis'! I didn't see you there! Anyway, I lie because it's my job and I was hired to do it.

Yoshi: Liar! You only do it because it's fun.

Ussop chuckled: You got me there, Yoshi. So, did you get the job you wanna do for Kaya?

Yoshi looking down: Yep. But I had to tell the butler that I wasn't your sister so he wouldn't refuse. I had to do that.

Ussop smiles: It's okay, Yoshi. It was the only way for you to get the job anyway. That's just fine with me.

Yoshi smiles: I'm glad about that, Ussop. Real glad.

Later that night, Yoshi went outside thinking about her father.

Yoshi thinking: _I wish that our dad would come back soon. I miss him ever so much. Ever since our Mom died when I was a baby, Ussop and are, technically, orphans. I wish we could see our father again soon. Real soon._

Ussop walking up to his sister: Hey sis'. What are doing out here?

Yoshi looking over her shoulder: Oh. Hi Ussop. I was just thinking about us. I hope I didn't disturb you or make you worried.

Ussop grins: Nah. I knew that you were out here, so I thought that I might keep you company for a while. Okay?

Yoshi: Okay, that's fine with me.

Ussop sat next to her: Alright. Tell me. What's on your mind?

Yoshi sadly: I was just thinking about our father leaving to become a pirate. I mean... I'm glad that he's a brave warrior of the sea, but now that Mom's gone, I hope we get to see him soon...because...I always get sad when I think about him and I hope that he's doing all right.

Ussop puts his hand on his little sisters' shoulder: Don't worry Yoshi. I know that we'll see our father again no matter what. I promise. And another thing, I may tell a lot of lies, but not to my sister, because I love you no matter.

She stood up and gave Ussop a big hug

Yoshi: Thanks, big brother. I love you, too.

Ussop picking up Yoshi: Anytime sis'. Come on. Lets go back inside.

He carried his little sister half-way to their house, while Yoshi was trying to fall asleep.

Yoshi tired: Ussop?

Ussop: Yeah?

Yoshi softly: You're the best big brother I could ever ask for and the only big brother, too.

Ussop smiling: And you're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for and I'm glad that you're mine.

Ussop went inside, tucked his little sister in bed, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ussop: Good night, sister.

Then headed to bed himself.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Like Brother, Like Sister

Now, Ussop and Yoshi have met Luffy, a boy with the powers of the cursed Gum-Gum Fruit; Zolo, a man who uses three swords and wants to be the worlds' best swordsman; and Nami, who steals treasure from pirates and is the crews' navigator. Ussop and Yoshi have made good friends, hanging out with the three boys, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion, and have been taking care of Kaya ever since her parents died and she got sick. Ussop, Yoshi, Luffy, Nami and Zolo now realized that Klahadore is really Captain Kuro; who was supposed to be executed a few years ago, but escaped, and he plans to attack the village, kill Kaya, and take her fortune. But, not this time! Luffy used his rubber powers to defeat Kuro and his Black Cat pirate crew, and made them flee away, never to return. Now, Ussop wants to join the Straw-Hat pirates so he could be the brave warrior of the ocean and to see his dad again.

Zolo sighs: Are you sure you want to join us, Ussop? It won't be easy to be a pirate.

Ussop nodding: Sure! And I'm a pirate already, so I don't have to worry.

Luffy excited: Alright! Now our crew has a sharp shooter!

Nami grins: If it's cool with you, Ussop.

Ussop smiles softly: Bye Kaya. Take care of yourself and always think of me.

Kaya smiles too: I will Ussop. I will always think of you, your family, and friends.

Ussop smiled and bid farwell. But, after they were on the ship, Ussop had just forgotten something really important.

Ussop worried: Yikes! Oh no!

Nami concerned: What is it Ussop?

Ussop freaking out: I forgot my sister! We have to turn back to get her!

But, Yoshi came running to the cliff, jumped as far as she could with her staff and stuff she packed, and landed right onto the middle of the deck, smiling with sweetness.

Yoshi smiling: Now, did you guys think that Ussop wouldn't want to leave without his sweet little sister?

Ussop picked up his little sister and held her close: Yoshi! I thought that I left you! Sorry about that.

Yoshi giggling: It's okay, big brother! Now I can stay with you, be a pirate, and we might finally see our father again! If it's okay with Luffy, that is.

Luffy: Sure you can, Yoshi! There's always room for one more and I wouldn't seperate a brother and sister from each other. Plus, I want to see Shanks again and you both can see Yassop again.

Ussop & Yoshi: Thank you, Luffy!

Nami smiling: Welcome to the crew, Yoshi!

Zolo smiles too: You will be safe with us around.

Yoshi: Thanks guys! Oh, and Luffy?

Luffy: Yeah?

Yoshi: I was thinking, if parts of the ship gets broken, could you let me help fix it?

Luffy smiling: All right! You can be the ships mechanic, with your brother of course.

Ussop nodding: Sounds fine! I'll be happy to help my little sister.

Everyone: Yeah! Alright! Wahoo!

Everyone cheers for their new crewmates, Ussop and Yoshi, and sailed the seas to find the Grandline and get the greatest treasure in the world: ONE PIECE!

Now, Luffy and the Straw-Hat crew had so many exciting adventures: They landed on an island with a man stuck in a treasure chest and so many strange animals; they meet Zolos old pirate hunting friends, Johnny and Yosaku; met a chef named Sanji, who has blonde hair and has a crush on Nami; and they battled a man who went to the Grandline: Don Krieg. Now, they discovered that Nami is a servant to Arlong, a merman pirate who wants all the money from her village and Nami to make maps for him. They thought she was a traitor at first (except Luffy); but, after Luffy, Sanji, Zolo, Ussop, and Yoshi saw Nami crying because Arlong broke his promise to free her village, they decided to fight back! Now, Luffy is drowning because his feet is stuck into the ground after one of his gum gum attacks, and Arlong threw him in the water; Zolo has to fight a six-armed octopus merman; Sanji has to fight a stingray merman who really knows how to use martial arts; and Ussop is running from a pucker-fish merman. But, Ussop's not alone. Yoshi is going to help her big brother!

Ussop running: Go feet!

Chu running: I'll catch you, pew-man!

Ussop panting: Just try, trumpet lips!

After running for so long, Ussop stopped when he saw that Chu wasn't behind him.

Ussop cheers: Ha! I lost him! Guess he couldn't catch up to brave Captain Ussop!

Chu behind Ussop: That's what you think you little punk!

Ussop scared: Oh no! I'm doomed!

Yoshi yelling: Not this time!

Just then, Yoshi jumped out of the bushes, pulls out her staff, and smacks it on the face of the merman!

Ussop relieved: Wow! Thanks sis'! I owe you big time!

Yoshi smiles: No problem, brother! It's like I always say, "If you mess with my big brother, you mess with me!"

Chu who had just gotten up: Oh really?

Yoshi nervous: Yep. That's ri... uh-oh! That's not good!

Chu just punched Ussop out of the way and as Yoshi was just about to use her staff again, Chu knocked it out of her hand, grabbed her by the neck, and held her high!

Yoshi squirming and yelling: Hey, you ugly giant fish! Let me go! Put me down right now!

Chu with an evil grin: Ha! Think that you can defeat me? Nice try, but you're no match for me or Arlong! Now.. you must die, pint-sized pew-man!

Yoshi screaming: Help! Help! Help! HELP!

Now, Ussop gets up and sees his sister being held up by the merman and he's really mad now!

Ussop angry: Hey, trumpet lips!

Chu & Yoshi: Huh?

Ussop serious: You can call me a pew-man, chase me out of the village, beat me up, make me a slave like Nami, and even destroy me! But, whenever you make one of my friends cry and try to kill my little sister, that's all I need to hear to put my life on the line! So get away from my sister, now!

Yoshi wide-eyed: Ussop... Uhhhh!

Chu squeezed Yoshis' neck and stares at Ussop: You're pretty brave to risk your life to save this little pew-man brat! She is just as big of a chicken as you are! So why don't you make me let her go, stupid pew-man!

Angry, Ussop pulls out a slingshot and a little red ball.

Ussop angry: That's it! No one makes fun of my sister like that! Go, hot-salsa star! Yoshi! Watch out!

Yoshi nodded and covers her head with her arms. He shoots at Chu with his hot-salsa stars, knocks out Chu with the fire, and lets go of Yoshi as he falls to the ground, defeated, leaving Yoshi safe and unharmed.

Yoshi runs over to give her big brother a big hug.

Yoshi: Thanks a lot, Ussop! I knew you would save me!

Ussop: Hey, I'm a big brother! It's what I do and you can always count on me!

Ussop and Yoshi hugged for a while until they had to get back to Arlong Park to help the others. Now Luffy, Sanji, Zolo, Ussop, and Yoshi have won the merman battle, defeated Arlong, Nami is happy, and the village is now and forever free from merman control. Now, the Straw-Hat crew had many adventures after they left Coco Village; they went to a place called Roguetown, and Luffy faced and fought an old enemy named Buggy the clown, a man who ate the cursed Chop-Chop Fruit that makes his body split into pieces. Then, they made it to Misty Peak, where the Straw-Hat crew meets Princess Vivi, who wants to get back to her hometown, Alabasta. On the way, Nami gets sick with Grandline Fever and made it to Drum Island where it's always winter; And they meet their new crewmate, Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer,with a blue nose, who ate the cursed Human-Human Fruit that makes him walk and talk like a human and he's the new doctor of the crew. After they took Vivi back to Alabasta, the Straw-Hat pirates decided to rest on another island, where the found their old friends, Johnny and Yosaku, who have decided to join the crew as the ships guards. However, Yoshi is still concerned about her father out at sea.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yoshi's Feelings

Ussop and Yoshi may be having fun with their friends, but Yoshi still has one thing one her mind: Their father. Yoshi thinks about her father every time she looks at the sea or when she's alone and she can become really, very, sad. But, Ussop has an idea: He and his friends are going to try to cheer her up.

It's noon and Yoshi is sitting under a tree all by herself. That is until Chopper walked up to her.

Chopper happy: Hi, Yoshi!

Yoshi depressed: Hey, Chopper.

Chopper sat next to Yoshi, concerned: What's wrong? Why are you here all by yourself?

Yoshi unhappy: I'm thinking about my Mom and Dad. My Mom died when I was a baby and my Dad went out to sea before that. Ussop and I have always believed that we might see him again someday. At least I hope we will. So you see Chopper? I really miss my parents and until we find Dad, Ussop's all I have now.

Chopper puts his arm around Yoshi to comfort her.

Chopper confident: Don't be sad, Yoshi. I know how you feel about losing someone at a young age. But, you're not alone. You've got me, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, and everyone. Even your big brother. You can always count on your family and friends. Does that make you feel better?

Yoshi smiling: Yeah, sort of. Thanks, Chopper.

Chopper smiled too.

Johnny & Yosaku: Hey, guys!

Chopper: Hey Johnny! Hi Yosaku!

Yoshi grinned: Hi guys.

Johnny concerned: What's up, Yoshi?

Yosaku frowning: Yeah. You look kind of down. Are you okay?

Yoshi looking down: Yeah. I talked to Chopper about it.

Chopper: She was saying that she misses her mom, who died a long time ago and really wants to see her dad again.

Yosaku unhappy-look: Gee, we're really sorry about that, Yoshi.

Johnny with a soft voice: Anything we can do to help?

Yoshi smiling: Nah. I'm fine. I guess that I just needed someone to talk to.

Johnny happy: Well good. Anyway, you guys want to come back to ship with us? Sanji's making lunch.

Chopper jumped with an excited look on his face: Sure! I'm starving!

Yoshi softly: You guys go ahead without me. I'm going to be out here for a while, so just save me some food for later. Okay?

Chopper (questioned look): Okay, if you're sure.

Yoshi looked away: I am.

Johnny: Okay. We'll catch you later, Yoshi.

Johnny & Chopper left for the ship except Yosaku.

Yosaku concerned: Are you sure you want to stay out here, Yoshi?

Yoshi smiled: Yeah, I'll be okay. Go ahead and tell my brother where I am. All right?

Yosaku smiled too: Okay. see you, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Bye.

Meanwhile at the ship, Johnny, Yosaku, and Chopper arrived while everyone else is eating.

Ussop concerned: Hey, where's Yoshi?

Zolo (questioned look): Wasn't she with Chopper?

Yosaku looked at Ussop: She said she wanted to be alone for a while.

Sanji confused: Why?

Chopper unhappy: She was thinking about her Mom and Dad.

Nami concerned: She always thinks about her parents. Maybe it's time for Yoshi to forget about it for a while before she gets real stressed out.

Ussop spaced out: No, Nami. It's not too much stress; it's just that Yoshi haven't really seen our Dad for so long because we were real little when he left. I miss my parents, too. After all, I'm her big brother and I know how she feels about this.

Luffy confused: So, what are we going to do to cheer her up, Ussop?

Ussop looking at the crew: We should hang out with Yoshi to comfort her whenever she's sad about it.

Luffy nodding: I agree with you!

Everyone agreed: Yeah! Good idea!

Later at night, Yoshi already had dinner and went outside to enjoy the night. But, she's still unhappy about if she and Ussop would ever see their father again.

Yoshi upset: Oh, Dad. I wish that I could see you again. Even with our friends, Ussop and I are really lonely without you. I want you dad.

Ussop grinned: Hey, sis'.

Yoshi depressed: Hi, Ussop.

Ussop frowned: What's wrong sis'? Anything you want to talk about? I kind of heard you talking to yourself.

Yoshi sad: Yeah. I think I do. You see, I always get sad whenever I think about our father. I wish that we can see him again, Ussop. I can't take it anymore!

Ussop looks at Yoshi, then smiled: You know, when I was little, Mom used to tell me this," You may feel sad and think that you're alone, but you can never be sad about all the good things in your life and you can never be lonely because you have friends that care about you, loves you for who you are, and family that loves you forever and ever".

After thinking about what Ussop said, Yoshis' heart was filled with sadness and her eyes began to fill with tears. Then, she started crying.

Yoshi crying: Oh, big brother! I wish that I wasn't so sad all the time, but it's just that whenever someone makes fun of our dad or I see other men suffering, I think to myself: "What if we never see him again? What If he is in trouble or is lost at sea?" We lost our mother and I don't want to lose our father! Ussop, I don't know what to do! I just want our father to be with us again!

After hearing what Yoshi just said, Ussop took the crying girl and hugged her close for comfort. He wanted to make his little sister happy no matter what. Yoshi cried herself to sleep and Ussop, who was too tired to go back to the ship, stayed with Yoshi until he fell asleep as well. Just then, Yosaku came out looking for the siblings.

Yosaku calling: Ussop! Yoshi! Where are you guys?

Then, he saw the brother and sister holding each other while sleeping. He didn't want to drag them back to the ship, so he took off his jacket, covered them both up like a blanket, and sat up next to a tree, watching them until he fell asleep, too. The three friends where now asleep until morning.

It's morning and Yoshi had just gotten up, really tired. She noticed that she was in her bed with Yosakus' jacket on her. So, she got up, washed her face, got dressed, and went looking for Yosaku and her big brother.

Yoshi confused: Hmmm. Where are they?

Nami happy: Morning, Yoshi! Slept good?

Yoshi happy: Morning, Nami! I slept okay and do you know where Ussop or Yosaku are at? I want to give Yosaku back his jacket.

Luffy coming up behind them: Yosaku's outside, but I don't know where Ussop's at.

Yoshi smiled: Okay. Thanks Luffy.

Luffy smiled: No problem!

Yoshi walked outside and found Yosaku at the shore washing his face with the cool ocean water. Yoshi walks up to him with his jacket over her shoulder.

Yoshi happy: Good morning, Yosaku!

Yosaku turned around: Hey Yoshi!

Yoshi as she hands Yosaku his jacket back: I wanted to give back your jacket. Thanks for keeping me warm with it.

Yosaku as he puts it on: Hey, I didn't want you and your brother to get cold. Besides, I didn't have a blanket with me anyway.

Yoshi confused: But, how'd I get back on the ship anyway? The last thing that I remembered was that I was talking to Ussop about our father; I cried until I fell asleep while Ussop was holding me; and when I woke up, I was in bed with your jacket on me. What happened anyway?

Yosaku looking at the sky: Ussop told me about last night. He said that you were crying because you were worried about your Dad, so he held you close so he could comfort you. Then, you both fell asleep and I was out looking for you two. When I saw you guys sleeping on the ground, I didn't want to wake you up. So I covered you guys up with my jacket to keep you warm, and kept an eye on you guys until I fell asleep too. Then it was real late when Zolo woke me up and helped me carry you guys back to the ship. Well, after I tucked you into bed, I dried some of the tears from your eyes, and covered you with my jacket so it could keep you extra warm.

Yoshi glad: Thanks. Oh, and Yosaku, do you know where my brother is?

Yosaku nodding: Ussop said he was going to get some fruit on the north side of the forest.

Yoshi smiled: Okay. Thanks, Yosaku! See you later!

Yoshi went to the location Yosaku mentioned, and found Ussop getting some oranges from a tree.

Yoshi called: Hey big brother!

Ussop looking down at his sister: Hi, Yoshi! How did you know that I was up here?

Yoshi looked nervous: Yosaku told me. Anyway, thanks for keeping me company last night and I'm sorry if I acted like a baby when I was crying.

Ussop looked at Yoshi then smiled: No problem! And don't worry, you were just upset and that doesn't make you a baby. Why, when I was five years old, I cried as much as you did.

Yoshi confused: Really?

Ussop spaced out: Yep. After mom died, I cried so hard that my eyes were red and puffy! But, I don't blame you, Yoshi. Like when you get sad about our father, I get sad whenever I think about our mom and I cry like you do.

Yoshi grinned: Well, thanks for comforting me Ussop. That was really sweet of you.

Ussop climbing down with the oranges: Hey, I'm your big brother. That's what big brothers do and I'll be here whenever you need me.

Yoshi smiled and gave Ussop a hug as a thank you.

Ussop smiled too and stood up: Come on. Lets get this fruits back to the others so we can eat!

Yoshi happy: Great! I'm getting hungry! Lets go!

Yoshi is happy that Ussop and her friends will be with her whenever she needs them. Now, Luffy and the Straw-Hat crew are now sailing to whatever awaits them on their new adventures to the Grand Line. Meanwhile, another pirate crew is relaxing in a village with their captain who has bright red hair.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Rival, Big Trouble

On the last piece of One Piece, Luffy and the Straw-Hat pirates decide to rest on an island before continuing on their journey to the Grandline. But, Yoshi was feeling sad because Yassop, the father of Ussop and Yoshi, was still out at sea. Now, the Straw-Hats have set sail to continue their adventure to the Grandline, not knowing what dangers await them. Will the Straw-Hat crew survive? Can they make it to the Grandline? Come aboard and find out!

Everyone is on the Merry Go ship and Yoshi is looking on the side, thinking about herself and having a great time with her big brother and their friends.

Yoshi thinking: _This is so much fun! Even though I miss my parents, I can still relax when I'm with big brother and our friends. I can't wait to for our next pirate adventure!_

Zolo walking to her: Hey, Yoshi.

Yoshi turns around: Hi, Zolo. I didn't hear you coming. Do you need me for something?

Zolo: No, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Looking at the ocean as usual?

Yoshi: Yeah. Hey Zolo, Do you think that we might run into some pirate ships on our way to the Grandline? I'm just a little curious about meeting other pirates.

Zolo: We might, but I'm not really sure. Who knows? Maybe we might see your Dad before we get there. You just got to have hope, kid. Believe in your dreams and they just might come true.

Yoshi happy: Aw, thanks Zolo. That was really nice. But, there is one thing that I'm worried about.

Zolo: What's that?

Yoshi: I'm worried that we might run into our old enemies who might try to seek revenge on us. Especially, the ones who hates us the most.

Zolo concerned: You mean like Captain Kuro and the Black Cat pirates?

Yoshi worried: Yeah, Especially them. They tried to kill us last time and who knows what they might do if we run into them. Why would they want to try and kill us?

Zolo looks at Yoshi: That is a very good question, Yoshi. But, I don't think we should worry because we're friends and friends look out for each other.

Yoshi nods: Right. We have to stick together as a team. All of us.

Zolo smiling: I agree.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw-Hat pirates are planning their course for their next pirate adventure; except for Johnny, who is in the mast looking for islands or ships.

Luffy starving: So, where should we go now guys? We need more food. I'm really hungry!

Nami annoyed: Luffy, is food all that you can think about? I mean think about something else other than food for once!

Ussop sighs: Nami's right, Luffy. We need to think about ourselves, including my little sister.

Luffy: You're right, Ussop. We need to get some food, real fast!

(Wham!)

Sanji just kicked Luffy on the head.

Luffy rubbing his sore head: OW! What the heck did you that for Sanji? That really hurt you know!

Sanji yelling: Luffy! Your're not thinking clearly! Anyway, the only reason that we're hungry is that you can't control your appetite, you dolt!

Yosaku serious: Knock it off you guys! We need to keep sailing if we want to get to the Grandline. I'm gonna go see if Johnny saw any islands yet.

Nami sighs: Okay, Yosaku. Let us know if you see anything.

Chopper walks after him: Wait for me! I'm coming too.

Yosaku and Chopper stepped outside to look for Johnny.

Yosaku looking up: Hey Johnny! See any islands yet?

Johnny: No. But I did see a pirate ship that looked weird.

Chopper concerned: How weird?

Johnny shrugs: Pretty unusual, Chopper. Their ship's flag looks kind of like a cat's head or something. I don't know.

Yoshi passing by: Johnny? Did you just say that you saw a ship's flag that looks like a cat?

Johnny nods: Yeah, I did. Why?

Yoshi pulls her binoculars out of her bag.

Yoshi concerned: Where did you see it at?

Johnny pointing the way: It's in the East heading towards us.

Yoshi: Chopper, can you lift me high enough to the East side, so that I could see what ship it is?

Chopper agreeing: Not a problem, Yoshi.

Chopper transformed into his giant half-human and half-reindeer size.

Chopper picks up Yoshi and puts her on his shoulders for her to get a good view of the ship. Yoshi found the ship with her binoculars and was shocked when she knew who's ship it was.

Yoshi thinking:_ Oh no! Not them! Not now! What are they doing here? I have to warn everyone right now!_

Chopper puts Yoshi down and transforms back to his normal size.

Chopper concerned: Yoshi? What's the matter? Are you okay?

Yoshi worried: Guys! There's no time to lose! That crew is very dangerous! I have to warn the others and fast! Just keep an eye on that ship and don't panic!

Yoshi ran to find the others and warn them about the ship.

Johnny: Huh? What was that all about, guys?

Yosaku & Chopper confused: We don't have a clue.

Yoshi was really worried about the ship and kept running until she ran through the door and found the crew. She was really scared.

Ussop: Yoshi, what's wrong? You look like that you've seen a ghost or something.

Yoshi worried: Ussop! Guys! You need to come quick! We're in trouble and I mean big trouble!

Nami shrugged: Why? What could be so bad, anyway?

Luffy grinning: Yeah. What could possibly go wrong, Yoshi?

Yoshi really worried: I'll...tell you, Luffy. Captain Kuro and his crew are back! Johnny told me that he saw a pirate flag with a black cat on it and that could only mean one thing!

Ussop worried: (Gasp) Are you serious? Is it really Captain Kuro's ship? Are you positive, Yoshi?

Yoshi serious: Yes, big brother. I'm not kidding around. It's very serious you guys. Very serious.

The crew was suprised after Yoshi told them about the ship. But, Luffy wasn't worried. He knew that it's time for a rematch with one of his old enemies: Captain Kuro.

Sanji scratching his head: I heard that Kuro died a few years ago. He was captured and executed for his crimes.

Ussop shaking his head: That may be true Sanji. But, not really. He let his first mate hypnotize another crew mate to make the Navy think that he's Captain Kuro. Now, he wants revenge on us for defeating him in one of our battles.

Yosaku, Chopper, & Johnny found out the whole story and was worried as well. Even Zolo was listening.

Luffy ready: Then let them come and fight!

Everyone: Huh?

Nami serious: Luffy, are you out of your mind? We can't fight them again! They nearly killed us and almost stole our treasure!

Ussop sighs deeply: Don't worry Nami. They were tough last time, but we beat them before and we can beat them again. Right Yoshi?

Yoshi smiled with confidence: Right, big brother. I know that we can do it if we try hard and never give up!

Everyone knew that Yoshi was right. They can do it if they really try.

Luffy excited: Then let's do it!

Everyone: Right!

So, the battle will begin for the rematch of the life-time: The Straw-Hats vs. the Black Cats.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Return Of Captain Kuro

On the last piece of One Piece: While the crew was trying to think about where to go next, Yoshi discovered that Captain Kuro's ship is nearby and we all know what that means: Big Trouble! Will the crew survive? Can they defeat Captain Kuro once again? Come aboard and find out!

The Straw-Hats just recieved a message that Kuro and his crew will fight them tomorrow at dawn. Right now, they're figuring out how they will fight against this old enemy before he gets his claws on them.

Zolo spaced-out: So Luffy, do you have a plan cooked up yet or what?

Luffy shaking his head: Nope. None whatsoever.

Nami sighs: Well, Luffy you need to come up with one soon, because if we don't want them to get their claws on us, we need to find some way to defeat those guys.

Sanji love-struck: Oh Nami! You are 100% right! I won't let anyone of those dumb cats hurt you, my sweet, sweet darling!

(Wham!)

Yosaku and Ussop just bonked Sanji on his head.

Ussop annoyed: Sanji, get a grip will you?

Yosaku annoyed too: Yeah! Be serious, man!

Sanji yelling: I am being serious! I want to protect Nami from that black cat creep tomorrow, you idiotic morons!

Ussop and Yosaku angry: WHAT DID YOU CALL US, STUPID COOK!

Nami annoyed: Boys will be boys.

While the guys were fighting, Yoshi was in her room worrying about her friends, herself, and above all, her big brother.

Yoshi thinking:_ Oh man. This is really bad. I wish that Captain Kuro was far away somewhere and not wanting to attack us. I'm scared. Really scared. I hope that we survive this fight._

_Knock! Knock!_

There was a knock on her door. It was Chopper and Johnny.

Yoshi softly: Come in.

Chopper: Hey, Yoshi. What's wrong? You look kind of sad.

Johnny concerned: Yeah. I mean we've never seen you this down before. Are you feeling bad or just a little nervous?

Yoshi looked down: I guess I'm just a little shaky. I mean one of Luffy's enemies is going to battle us and this time, it's going to be tougher than before. I'm afraid that if we lose... I'm scared to think about what might happen.

Johnny sat next to her and Chopper walked up in front of her.

Johnny confident: Don't you worry, kiddo. We will fight and make puppy-chow out of those cats! Right Chopper?

Chopper nodding: Yeah. Because you've got all of us and your big brother. We won't let you down, Yoshi. Okay?

Yoshi smiled: Thanks guys. You're good friends.

Chopper and Johnny smiled, too.

Later that night, the Straw-Hats dropped anchor and got some rest for their fight. Then...dawn came. The crew docked their ship on an island where they would meet Captain Kuro. It's time for the battle. The crew is looking at the ocean while waiting for him.

Ussop looks at his little sister, who is still nervous about the fight.

Ussop: Yoshi?

Yoshi looks at her brother: Yeah?

Ussop serious: Remember, if things go wrong, you get out of here as fast as you can. Understand, sister?

Yoshi nodding: I understand, big brother.

Luffy serious: Get ready guys. Here they come. Don't let your guard down, okay?

Everyone: Right!

The Black Cat ship arrived on time. The crew got off the ship, walked on the shore, and stood in front of the Strawh-Hat pirates. Then, some of the pirates scooted aside for the one person to meet them face to face: Captain Kuro. He looked at the Straw-Hat pirates and then pushed up his glasses with his hands.

Kuro: Well, well, Monkey D. Luffy. We meet again. I heard that you were wanted for 30 million berries. That's a lot for a weak little beginner and his playmates.

Luffy serious: I see that you haven't changed, dumb cat.

Kuro smug: And I see that you have some new friends, brat. I still have my crew, except for that lazy Django who wanted to quit and be in the Navy instead. But, that was old news.

Kuro then looks at Ussop and Yoshi who were standing there, being brave, and not acting like cowards.

Kuro grins: Well, if it isn't my two old friends, big liar Ussop and his bratty little sister, Yoshi. I guess you wanted to become stupid pirates like your lousy father.

Yoshi very serious: You leave our father out of this, you big jerk.

Kuro: I see that you have changed just like your pesky big brother. But, then again, you're just as a big of a coward as he is, child.

Ussop gently pushed his little sister away from the bad-mouthing jerk.

Ussop serious: Leave my sister alone, Kuro!

Kuro smirks: My, my Ussop. You have changed so much. But, anyone can act tough if they're the son and daughter of a pirate, who left his own pathetic children behind to hunt for treasure. You two are such annoying brats who will only get in the way of plans!

Luffy mad: That's enough, Kuro! Leave them alone and let's fight!

Everyone got into fighting position and was ready for the fight of their lives.

Zolo smiles: You ready to fight, cat-face?

Kuro: Of course, but first things first. Siam! Butchie!

Captain Kuro had just called out his two best men: the Meowban Brothers. One man has green hair, sharp claws, humped up like a cat ready to pounce; and his brother who is as big as a cow and also has sharp claws.

Butchie: Did you call for us?

Siam: Captain Kuro?

Zolo scoffs: So, you want me to fight and beat those two kittens like last time? This should be easy.

Kuro shaking his head: No, Zolo. I have a much better idea.

Kuro looks at Yoshi and gives her his evil grin while he pulls out his claws and puts them on his hands.

Yoshi nervous: Um, why are you looking at me like that?

Kuro grinning: Siam, Butchie. I have a job for you two.

Siam: What is it Captain?

Kuro: You see that little girl right next to Ussop?

Meowban brothers nodding: Uh-huh.

Kuro serious: I want you to make sure that she's not in the way of my greatest victory. You may do as you wish to her, but just make sure that she won't foil my plans to crush the Straw-Hat crew!

Meowban brothers grinning evily: It will be our pleasure, Captain Kuro!

The two cat brothers started to walk towards Yoshi, when Chopper transformed into his giant size and stopped the two villians from getting near his friend.

Chopper serious: Yoshi! Get out of here, now! I'll hold them off! Go! Hurry!

Yoshi worried: Chopper, no! You don't have to do this!

Ussop looked at her: He's right, Yoshi. We'll hold these pirates off long enough for you to escape. Go and good luck, sis'!

Yoshi wide-eyed: Thank You. Both of you.

The little 10 year old quickly ran into the forest as fast as she could, before the two cat creeps escaped from Chopper and ran to find her.

Siam sneaky: Hey, kid! Come out, come out, where ever you are!

Butchie chuckles: Yeah! We won't hurt you...At least until we catch up with you, that is!

Siam confused: Now where did she go?

Butchie: I think I saw her heading towards those trees! Let's go!

But, what the Meowban Brothers didn't know was that Yoshi was up in another tree, hiding and catching her breath.

Yoshi thinking: _Phew! That was close! I've could've been caught. I just hope that Ussop and the others are taking care of those other jerks. Captain Kuro is asking for a beating! Good luck, Luffy! Hang in there!_

The Straw-Hats are lucky that their combat skills have improved from their last few battles. First, Chopper used his Rumble-Ball invention to take out half of Kuro's men. Then, Zolo used Santoryu three-sword style to take out a few as well. Next, the others had to use their swords, staffs, and slingshots while Luffy and Kuro were staring at each other until they had to fight, face-to-face. Now, everyone has beaten the rest of the crew and they're all ready for the final battle between Luffy and Kuro.

Luffy looked at Ussop: Ussop!

Ussop: Yes, Luffy?

Luffy looked away: You, Johnny, and Yosaku go in the forest and help Yoshi from those cat creeps. The rest of us will handle it here.

Ussop wide-eyed: Luffy... I'll do it!

Luffy smiled and then looked at Captain Kuro.

Chopper ready: I'm going, too. The guys won't stand a chance against those jerks. They need me, Luffy.

Luffy nodded: Alright. Go guys and good luck to all of you.

Ussop smiled and went with Johnny, Yosaku, and Chopper to find his little sister, who is in serious trouble with Kuro's two best men. Now, the final battle will begin between the two captains: Monkey D. Luffy and Captain Kuro!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Final Showdown

On the last piece of One Piece: The battle between the Straw-Hat crew and the Black Cat pirates has begun! Then, things started to get out of hand when Kuro ordered Siam and Butchie to attack Yoshi; but Chopper managed to hold them off long enough for her to escape and her big brother to go find her. Can Yoshi give the Meowban Brothers the slip? Can the rest of the crew survive? Come aboard and find out!

Yoshi's still running from the two cat jerks who want to hurt her. She was running out of energy and had to slow down for a rest but, the cat brothers were catching up.

Yoshi out of breath: I have...to keep going...if I...want to... escape...from those two!

Siam grinning: Aw. Tired kid? Maybe you should rest while we finish you!

Butchie: Yeah! So get ready, brat!

Yoshi panting: Well, just try because...when my big brother gets here...you both are gonna get it!

Butchie smug: Oh yeah? Well, your brother might not make it in time to save you, kid.

Siam ready: Yeah. So, any last words, little squirt?

Yoshi pulls out her staff.

Yoshi smiles: Yeah. Take this!

Yoshi jumped and swung her staff on the meowban brothers to knock them out and buy enough time to go further into the forest.

Siam mad: Okay! That does it, kid! You're gonna pay for that!

Butchie also mad: You're in big trouble now, twerp!

Now, the brothers chased after Yoshi and they were really mad now!

Meanwhile, Kuro and Luffy fought for quite some time, while Nami, Zolo, and Sanji watched the two captains battle it out. Then, Luffy and Kuro stopped to regain their strength.

Luffy looking up: Hey, Kuro. I have one question to ask you!

Kuro pushing up his glasses: What is it, Straw-Hat?

Luffy mad: Why do you want to hurt Yoshi? She didn't do anything to you, anyway!

Kuro smug: Because, you stupid boy, she is the daughter of a pathetic pirate; the sister of that annoying Ussop; and along with you, she got in the way of my plans to attack that stupid village!

Luffy smiling: Well one thing's for sure; you won't hurt Yoshi while I'm around!

Kuro grinning: We shall see, if you live long enough to help her!

So, the two captains continued the battle. Meanwhile, Yoshi had to hide behind a tree to think of a plan to escape from the cat creeps and get help from her big brother.

Yoshi concerned: I need to get out of here before they catch up with me! I have to find Ussop and the others so they could help me beat these guys. I can't do it alone!

Siam from behind: Ah-hah! Found you!

But, before Yoshi could use her staff, Siam used his claws to slash her right arm and now she was in pain because of that sneak attack.

Yoshi screaming in pain: Ahhhhh!

Her loud scream was loud enough for Ussop and the guys to hear.

Ussop concerned: That sounded like Yoshi!

Johnny worried: Well, come on! We have no time to waste!

Others: Right!

Yoshi was hurt and can't use her staff with one arm. She was trapped!

Siam grinning: Ha! If you thought that hurt, just think about how much pain our next attack might have on you! Ready Butch?

Butchie nodded: Ready bro'!

Yoshi thinking:_ Oh no! What am I gonna do now? I can't move my arm too much or the wound's gonna hurt! Ussop, where are you?_

Meowban brothers jumped: Claw Cat-tastrophie!

As the cat brothers were about to pounce on the child, Chopper came running in his giant form to punch them out of the way!

Chopper looks at her: You alright, Yoshi?

Yoshi still in pain: Yeah. Barely.

Just then, Ussop, Yosaku, and Johnny came running to the girl to see if she was injured.

Ussop noticing the wound: Sis', you're hurt! What happened?

Yosaku angry: Did they scratch you or what?

Yoshi grins: It's okay, guys. It's not that bad.

Ussop mad: That's it! No one hurts my sister and gets away with it! Yosaku, you need to take Yoshi out of here and check on Luffy! We'll handle these jerks right now!

Yosaku serious: Okay! You got it, Ussop!

Yosaku picks up Yoshi and ran out of the forest as fast as he could while Chopper, Johnny, and Ussop stayed behind to get back at the Meowban Brothers.

Now, the battle continues. First, Kuro tried to confuse Luffy with his Stealth-Walk and then used his dangerous Out Of The Bag attack so he couldn't see him! But then, Luffy found him and used Gum-Gum Rapid-Fire and Gum-Gum Storm to knock him out! Luffy won! Kuro's crew took their captain back and Ussop and his pals gave them their crew's "best men" after they finished them off. Next, Yosaku made it back with Yoshi safe in his arms.

Nami cheers: Way to go Luffy!

Sanji smiled: You sure showed him!

Zolo grins: Way to go, Captain.

Yosaku puts Yoshi down for her to be with Ussop.

Ussop happy: Yoshi! I'm glad that you made it out! We won, sis'! We won!

Yoshi glad: Yeah, big brother and I'm real glad, too!

Yoshi gave her brother a hug and thanked the others for defeating Kuro and his crew. Now, Chopper nursed everyone's wounds and everyone set sail for their next adventure.

Yoshi was in her room, thinking about the day she had. But, she was still happy that they won the battle. Ussop came in to talk to her.

Ussop: Hey, Yoshi. Quite a busy day, huh?

Yosh nodsi: Yep. Sure was. Thanks for helping back there. I would've been lost without you guys.

Ussop smiling: No problem. That's what big brothers and friends do for each other. So, you want to come and celebrate with the rest of us?

Yoshi smiled too: You bet!

So, the crew celebrated their victory and headed out for whatever awaits them on their next adventure to the Grandline.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Memories

On the far side of the ocean in the late afternoon, there is a pirate ship with a flag that has a Jolly Roger with a red scar. The crew was acting causal and silly with their captain who has red hair, a scar near his left eye, and his left arm missing. His name is Shanks, who is Luffy's pirate idol, and likes to party a lot and I mean a lot! One of his crewmates is a marksman who has yellow hair, a blue shirt, white pants, and a blue headband on his head. His name's Yassop, who is Yoshi and Ussop's father. Everyday he thinks about his two children ever since he left to become a pirate and his wife died a few years ago. He really misses his family.

Yassop is standing on the side of the ship, looking at the ocean when Shanks walked up to him.

Shanks concerned: Hey Yassop. Why the long face, mate?

Yassop sighs deeply: Oh, I was just thinking about Ussop and Yoshi. You know, I'm real proud of them for living their dreams to become pirates; but I miss them so much. I hope that I meet them soon.

Shanks walked up to his friend and smiled.

Shanks grins: Don't worry about it. I know that we'll see Luffy and his crew someday. Just have some faith in yourself and don't let yourself down. Just be happy, Yassop.

Yassop spaced-out: Faith...You're right, Captain. I just have to be happy and hope that I see my children again.

Then, Ben Beckman, the first mate, came over to talk to Shanks.

Beckman approaching: Captain. We just spotted an island that's near the West. We should probably weigh anchor there to gather some more supplies.

Shanks shrugs: Yeah, might as well. We could buy more food and gather some things for our next adventure. Right, pals?

Beckman and Yassop nodded: Right.

So, the crew weighed anchor on an island to rest up until their next journey. Later that night, the crew was asleep, except for Yassop, who was thinking about the day that he left to be a pirate a few years back.

( Flashback )

_Yassop was getting ready to set sail, when his wife and two young children came to say their goodbyes. Bakina was holding Yoshi and little Ussop was standing next to his mother._

_Bakina: Are you sure you want leave, dear?_

_Yassop looks at her: Yes. The Jolly Roger is calling my name. It's my dream to be a pirate and warrior of the sea._

_Young Ussop unhappy: Don't go, daddy! I'll miss you so much! Please, don't leave us!_

_Yassop looks at his son and smiles: Don't be sad, my boy. It might be a few years before I may return, but I will never forget the people that I Iove the most._

_Yassop looks at Yoshi who was whimpering softly in her mothers' arms. Then he picks Yoshi up to hold her one last time._

_Yassop softly: I will miss you as well, my child. But, your loving family will take care of you and I will always be with you in your heart._

_Yassop gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead, and gave her back to his wife as Yoshi started giggling and smiling to her kind parents._

_Bakina looks at Yassop: Will you be alright?_

_Yassop nodded: Sure I will. I may be a pirate, but I will always remember the people I care about. I'll still love all you no matter what._

_Bakina and Yassop gave each other one final kiss and hug as their goodbye. Then, he looked down at Ussop who looked liked that he was about to cry._

_Yassop smiling: I know that you're sad, but I know that you will take care of your mother and little sister while I'm gone. Can you do that for me, son?_

_Young Ussop sad: Y-Yes._

_Yassop puts his hand on his son's shoulder: That's my boy._

_Little Ussop smiles and gives his father one last hug. Then, Yassop got on the boat and as he was leaving, he waved his family goodbye._

_Yassop yelling: Bye everyone! Take care!_

_Young Ussop smiling: I will make you proud, Dad! I will be a good son, a great pirate, and the best big brother ever! Right Mom?_

_Bakina smiles: Ussop, I know that you'll make all of us proud and you'll be as brave as your father someday. Let's go home._

( End Flashback )

Yassop thinking: _Ussop, I'm so proud of you. I know you and Yoshi miss me; but I will see you both again someday. Just believe it._

The tired marksman then fell asleep, dreaming about being with his family again. Now, it was morning and the crew was already having a good time in the town. But, Shanks and Yassop were at the shore, thinking about three people that they want to see again: Luffy, Ussop, and Yoshi. 

Shanks sighs deeply: I can't believe that Luffy found his own crew and became a pirate already! That lad is out to make his dream come true.

Yassop smiling: Yeah. I can't believe that my son and daughter are pirates as well. Yoshi and Ussop have been taking care of each other, even if they still miss me. I know that my children and their friends will make it to the Grandline and maybe even see us before they do.

Shanks smiling: They might, Yassop. They might. You know, Luffy has faced a lot of tough enemies during his adventures and he even kept that same straw hat after all those years ago.

Yassop happy: Don't forget, my son and daughter have been fighting enemies too. It makes me proud to be their father and a pirate. I'm so proud of them.

Shanks happy: And I'm proud of Luffy, too.

The two friends smiled at each other and went back to the village to be with their friends. Meanwhile, Luffy's crew was still out at sea and Yoshi was as happy and cheerful as a bright summer day. Ussop and Johnny came by to Yoshi to talk to her.

Ussop smiling: Hey sis'. What's up?

Yoshi smiled: Oh, hi big brother! Hey, Johnny.

Johnny: Hey, kiddo. You seem happy today. What's on your mind?

Yoshi looking at the sky: I was just thinking about all the adventures we've had so far. I think that being with a pirate crew and searching for my father is like a really good experience for me. I just hope that we see our dad real soon, Ussop. I just hope.

Ussop smiled. Then Johnny picked Yoshi up and puts her on his shoulders.

Johnny smiling: You know Yoshi, you feel like that you can make anything happen right? Well, you can if you just keep on believing that your dream will come true. Just like your brother and everybody else, too.

Ussop: He's right, sis'. We will find our dad and everyone will make their dreams come true, someday. I promise.

Yoshi giggling: Thanks guys. You two are really good friends.

As the trio continued to smile and laugh, the Straw-Hat crew continue their adventures to the Grandline and whatever awaits them towards their journey.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Family Reunion

During their journey, the Straw-Hat pirates continued to search for the Grandline where the great treasure, One Piece, is waiting for them. Yoshi and Ussop continue to think about seeing their father again; Zolo still wants to defeat Hawk-eye Mihawk and be the best swordsman; Nami wants to draw a map of the world; Sanji wants to go to the East Blue and cook all the fish there; and Luffy wants to be king of the pirates.

Luffy is inside the ship thinking about his past when his friend and idol, Shanks, saved him from a sea monster by sacrificing his arm. Just then, Sanji came in to talk to the Straw-Hat captain.

Sanji: Hey, Luffy!

Luffy spaced-out: Yeah, Sanji. What is it?

Sanji concerned: Yosaku was on look-out and said that he spotted a ship that's going to the same island as we're going.

Luffy smiling: Really? Well, what kind of pirate ship was it anyway?

Sanji shrugged: We don't know. But, we did get a glimpse of their pirate flag. It looked like a skull with a red mark across its face.

Luffy excited: I know that ship! It's Captain Shanks and his crew, and that means Yassop is there too! Oh, I've got to go tell Ussop and Yoshi the good news! See you later, Sanji!

Sanji confused: Okay. That was weird. But, as long as Luffy is happy, it's fine with me.

Luffy ran on to the deck of the ship where Ussop and Yoshi were talking and telling stories.

Ussop smiles slightly: Hey, Luffy. What's going on? You look excited or something.

Yoshi: Yeah.

Luffy smiling: Guys, Sanji just told me that he spotted a ship with a pirate flag that has a skull with a red mark on its face. That's Shanks ship and your father could be there, too!

Yoshi happy: I can't believe it! Brother, we'll finally see our father again after all these years! I'm so happy!

Ussop happy: I know Yoshi! I'm happy, too. I'm sure that Dad is happy to see us after all those years apart.

Luffy cheerful: Then let's go!

Ussop & Yoshi: Yeah!

Meanwhile, Captain Shanks was looking at the ocean, thinking about his friend and his pirate crew. Just then, Ben Beckman walked up to Shanks to give him some news.

Beckman: Captain, we just spotted a ship headed towards an island that we're going.

Shanks concerned: What did it look like?

Beckman smiles: You're not going to believe this Captain, but it looks like the ships flag has a straw hat on it. Do you think it could be...Luffy and his crew?

Shanks happy: Yes! It has to be Luffy! I mean, who else has a straw hat pirate flag on their ship? Set course for the island and we'll give Luffy and his friends a welcome that they won't forget!

Beckman nodded: Aye aye, Captain!

So, Shanks and his crew were at the shore waiting for Luffy and his friends to arrive. Yassop was excited to see his son and his daughter again after those many years ago. Now, Luffy's ship has landed on shore and Luffy was as happy as he could be.

Luffy happy: Hey, Shanks!

Shanks happy: Hey, Luffy!

Luffy ran down from the ship and ran to his friend as Shanks embraced him in a one-arm hug.

Shanks smiled: It's so good to see you, lad.

Luffy looks at him: Same here, Shanks. I'm not king of the pirates yet, but I will soon. I've even kept your hat with me, too.

Luffy took of his hat and placed it on Shanks, as promised. However, Shanks puts it back on Luffy's head.

Shanks smiles: Thank you, Luffy; But, keep it for a while. You need it. So, where is your crew? I was kind of hoping to meet them as soon as you came to shore.

Luffy grinned: They'll be here, Shanks. They will.

Just then, Ussop came running down with his sister next to him and stood next to Luffy.

Luffy smiles: This is Ussop and his little sister, Yoshi. Ussop uses a slingshot for a weapon and Yoshi uses a staff to knock out enemies.

Shanks looks at Ussop and his sister as they looked at the red-haired captain.

Shanks confused: You two look familer.

Yassop looking: Is that my son, Ussop? Is it him?

Ussop happy: F-Father!

Ussop ran past Luffy and gave his father an embracing hug. As Yoshi looked at her brother and her father, her eyes grew wide and her heart was filled with happiness.

Yoshi: Father?

Yassop looked at her: Yoshi? Is that you?

Yoshi happy: Father!

Yassop ran to his daughter with Ussop behind him, picked her up, and hugged Yoshi in his arms. Yoshi was happy to see her father at last.

Yoshi softly: I missed you so much, Daddy! I'm so happy that we've found you at last!

Yassop smiles: I missed you, too. I missed both of you. I'm proud that you came all this way to see me and I love you.

Ussop and Yoshi hugged their father for a long time and they were very happy to see him again. Now, the rest of the crew came down from the ship and introduced themselves to Captain Shanks. Later that night, everyone was having a blast! Shanks was partying like crazy; Sanji was complementing Nami on her looks; Zolo was taking a nap (as always!); Chopper was dancing up a storm; Johnny and Yosaku were chugging and guzzling down drinks until they passed out; And Luffy was, of course, stuffing his face with chow. But, Yoshi was outside thinking about all the good times with her big brother and the sad times when she missed her mother and father.

Ussop and his father went outside to be with Yoshi.

Yassop: Hey sweetheart!

Yoshi smiling: Hey dad! Hi big brother.

Ussop happy: You look happy, sis'. You should be after everything you and I have been through together; and of course having found our Dad after many years without him.

Yoshi smiled: Of course I'm happy, Ussop. We've been on so many exciting adventures with Luffy and the others. I may have been sad at times thinking about our mother and other things, but thanks to you and Dad, I won't be so sad anymore. Dad, do you think Mom would be proud?

Yassop sat next to Yoshi, put his arm around her, and smiled.

Yassop happy: I'm sure she is, child. I bet she's in heaven right now looking down on us and smiling. I'm proud, too. I'm so proud of you and Ussop.

Ussop looking at his Dad: Why is that, Dad?

Yassop happy: Because, you two have been together and looking out for each other ever since I left to be a pirate. I've heard about all your adventures with Luffy and the enemies that you've all faced. Now that's what I call teamwork and it makes me proud to be the father of two great children. I love you both so much.

Yoshi smiled: Thanks Dad. We love you too.

Ussop smiled too: And we'll always be there for you, Dad.

The proud father smiled and gave his children a big hug to show how proud he was. As the family trio went to go back inside, Yoshi stopped to look at the full moon in the sky. She thought that if she keeps going and never gives up, she might one day be as good as her father and her brother. Yoshi went with her father and Ussop, to join the others in the celebration. But, it's only just the beginning for Luffy and the others as they head to the Grandline to find One Piece and make all their dreams come true.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Yoshi's Kidnapped!

On the last piece of One Piece: The Straw-Hats meet the Red-Haired pirates for the first time and Yoshi finally meets her father after so many long years. Now, Luffy and his crew sets sail for their next adventure and Yoshi and Ussop came along to be the best pirates they can be and to make their dreams come true. But, what the Straw-Hats don't know is that another enemy pirate crew plots their revenge against Luffy and his friends; and to do that...they need Yoshi! What's going to happen to Yoshi? Will her friends help her out? Come aboard and find out!

On an island near by, the Straw-Hats relax and prepare for future adventures and Yoshi wants to go in the forest to pick flowers.

Yoshi smiling: Ussop, is it okay if I go outside and pick some flowers?

Ussop smiles back: Sure sis'. But don't wander too far. Okay?

Yoshi: Don't worry brother, I won't.

When Yoshi disappeared into the forest, however, Ussop should have gone with her. Because, someone or something else was also in the forest, but he's not one of the Straw-Hat pirates. He's from another pirate crew. As Yoshi happily picks pretty flowers, she sees someones shadow from behind.

Yoshi concerned: Ussop? Zolo? Johnny? If you guys are trying to scare me, then nice try! I'm not scared of...Huh?

As she turned around, it wasn't her friends. The person had the appearance of a trumpet-lipped fish. It was Chu, one of the mermen of Arlong's crew that Luffy and his friends defeated! Now, Yoshi's in trouble!

Yoshi scared: *Gasp*!

But, before Yoshi could scream, Chu took a big tree branch and whacked it on her head until she was unconcious! Then, he picked Yoshi up and left a note on her flower basket. Chu laughed evilly as he dragged Yoshi out of the forest.

Meanwhile, on the Merry Go, Ussop and the others are concerned because Yoshi's been gone for so long.

Zolo asked: You don't think she wandered off do you?

Ussop worried: I doubt it. Yoshi woudn't go off on her own unless I was with her. But, it's not like her to be gone this long.

Chopper: Don't worry Ussop. I'll go out, look for Yoshi, and bring her back.

Ussop grins: Thanks Chopper. Good luck.

And so, Chopper walked from the Merry Go to the forest and use his blue nose to track down Yoshi's scent.

Chopper calling: Yoshi! Yoshi! Where are you?

Chopper had finally picked up the scent and all he found was a note with a rock on top and the basket of flowers, but no Yoshi. When he picked up the note, he started to read. After Chopper finished, he gasped in horror. In a flash, he ran back to the ship, with the note in his hand.

Chopper panting: Trouble...Yoshi...gone.

Nami concerned: Slow down Chopper. What happened? And where's Yoshi? Did you find her?

Chopper worried: GUYS! YOSHI'S GONE! I tracked down her scent, but she wasn't there and look! I found this note with her flower basket!

Looking worried, Ussop took the note and started to read.

It says: "Dear Straw-Hats, I have taken one of your Pew-man crewmates and decided to keep her hostage until you do this one thing for me. You must come to our new mermen headquarters by 6:30 tonight or you will never see your friend again! Signed, Saw-toothed Arlong."

Johnny scared: Oh no! They must have took Yoshi when she was alone! This is bad! This is really bad!

Ussop clenched the note in his hands and gave his friends serious look.

Ussop serious: Now is not the time to panic! These mermen maybe strong, but we've beaten them before and we will beat them again. No one kidnaps my sister and gets away with it!

Luffy: Ussop's right. Let's go get our crewmate back from those weak fishes!

Crew: YEAH!

Meanwhile at Arlong's base, Yoshi finally wakes up to find that she's been knocked out for so long.

Yoshi mumbling: OW! Where am I? Why does my head hurt? And why are my hands tied up?

As she regains conciousness, Yoshi looks up and sees Arlong's men looking down at her.

Yoshi shocked: Chu, Hachi, and Kurobi! Arlongs's main mermen! What do you want with me?

Kurobi grinning: Ha Ha Ha! Oh nothing...except revenge!

Yoshi confused: Revenge? What do you mean by "revenge"? I didn't do anything to you fish heads!

Just now, Arlong appeared right in front of her...laughing as hard as he could.

Arlong smiles evilly: Oh yeah, little Pu-man? Then what about the time you and your Pew-man pals made fools out of us mermen during that last battle with Straw-Hat? Now, it's time for a little payback!

Yoshi angry: Then why do you want me? Why did you take me away from my friends and my brother? If you want me to betray the Straw-Hat pirates, then forget it! I won't betray the ones I love.

The mermen crew laughed so hard, they almost ran out of breath.

Hachi: HA! Boy, have you got it all wrong! Holding a hostage to start a fight is much better than fighting fair! We just need you as bait.

Yoshi mad: What? Oh, when my big brother gets here, you stupid, ugly, smart-aleck bullies are going to be so sorry that you ev...

But before Yoshi could finish, Kurobi smacked her on her right cheek to shut her up! Yoshi took a bad landing when she fell on the concrete floor.

Kurobi serious: Watch your tongue, you little brat! You're not dealing with nice guys here!

Chu grins: Yeah. Anyone who even so much as look at us wrong, they'd face the wrath of the mermen!

Yoshi in pain: Ugh! You just wait and see. My friends and I have gotten much stronger over our adventures and we never lose hope even if it looks hopeless. I will get out of here and my friends will help me!

Arlong snickers: That is if you live long to see them again.

Yoshi confused: What did you say?

Arlong: Chu, take our little guest to the cell rooms.

Chu smiles: With pleasure, Arlong.

Chu picks up Yoshi by the shirt and drags her away. Yoshi trys to squirm free, but the merman's grip was too tight.

Yoshi yelling: Let me go! You can't do this to me! I'm the sister of a pirate and you'll be in trouble when he gets here!

Chu mad: Oh, shut up! Kids like you give me headaches!

When they got to the cell room, Chu tossed Yoshi right in and locked the doors. Now, Yoshi was bound and trapped. Nowhere to go.

Chu grins: Hope you enjoy your stay, cause it might be your last!

As Chu walks off laughing, Yoshi crawled to a corner, sat there, and thought about if her brother will rescue her or not. Yoshi was scared and didn't know what to do. She even started to cry.

Yoshi in tears: Ussop...*sniff*...Please help me...*sniff*...I'm scared...*sniff sniff*...I need you big brother! *sniff* I really need you!

Then, she broke into tears and cried softly. She hopes that her brother will come to her rescue really soon. Yoshi really needs Ussop.

Meanwhile, the Straw-Hat pirates are heading towards Arlong's lair and Ussop was focused and determined to get his sister back. The others were focused, too. Focused on rescuing their little crewmate from the evil mermen. Now, they made it on time and are face-to-faced with Chu, Hatchi, Kurobi and of course, Arlong.

Luffy serious: Hello Arlong.

Arlong grinning: Hello Straw-Hat. Nice to see you again. I'm suprised that you would show up just to save a stupid, little pew-man girl.

Ussop serious: Watch it, jerk! You know what we're here for. Where's my sister?

Arlong: Oh yes, little Yoshi. Chu, go get her.

Chu obeying: Yes Arlong.

Chu went to the prison cell and brought back Yoshi unharmed, but scared. Yoshi was glad to see her brother and friends again.

Yoshi scared: Ussop! Luffy! Help me!

Luffy facing Arlong: You heard the girl! Let her go! We had a deal!

Arlong Smiles: Actually, I don't think I'll let her go just yet.

Luffy mad: What?

Arlong: How about this? Let's have a rematch right now. If you win, you get the girl. But if you lose, you have to become our slaves for the rest of your lives.

Ussop focused: I'll do it for Yoshi.

Chopper nodded: Me too!

Nami ready: Me three!

Zolo serious: Count me in.

Sanji: Let's go.

Johnny and Yosaku: Bring it on!

Luffy grins briefly: Hang on Yoshi. We'll get you back. I promise.

Yoshi wide-eyed: Luffy... Ussop...Go get them!

Arlong: Okay, let's get it on!

Chu: Right!

Hatchi smug: Come and get us!

Kurobi ready: Go time!

Now...its time! The only way to win Yoshi's freedom is to battle the Mermen. Luffy, Ussop, and the crew will have to use eveything they've got just to survive. The battle between the Mermen and the Straw-Hats will soon begin.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rescue Yoshi!

On the last piece of One Piece: Yoshi gets kidnapped by Arlong and the mermen and now it's up to Luffy and the Straw-Hats to save her! Will the Straw-Hats survive? Will Yoshi be rescued in time? Come aboard and find out!

The Straw-Hats and the Mermen are getting ready for the ultimate battle and Yoshi was sitting against a wall to be safe. She hopes that her friends will win.

Hatchi grinning: You ready, Zolo?

Zolo scoffs: I'm ready, fish bait.

Kurobi: You will pay for what you did last time, blondie!

Sanji smug: Actually, I was hoping to try some new moves on you, crud-fish.

Chu scoffs: Are you going to run-away from me again, needle-nose?

Ussop mad: No way! I am never gonna leave my sister behind again! So bring it on, trumpet-lips!

Luffy serious: You're going to pay for kidnapping Yoshi, Arlong!

Arlong: Oh yeah? Well just try, pew-man!

The battle has begun. Zolo is facing Hatchi, using his three swords; Sanji is facing Kurobi, using only his feet; Ussop is facing Chu, using his slingshot; and Luffy is facing Arlong, using his Gum-Gum powers. Everyone else has a plan to free Yoshi.

Chopper whispering: Pssst! Yoshi!

Yoshi smiling: Chopper! Boy, am I glad to see you!

Johnny: Hang on Yoshi. I'll have you free in a sec'.

Johnny grabbed a pocket knife and started to cut Yoshi free while Nami and the others were watching out for their friends.

Johnny: Hang on. I almost got it...There!

Yoshi is free! She smiled and hugged Johnny to thank him.

Yoshi happy: Thanks Johnny! I'm so happy to be free at last!

Johnny smiling: Hey, anytime kid. I help my friends; It's what I do.

Yosaku worried: Johnny! Yoshi! Look out!

Chu charged at them! He knocked out Johnny and the others and picked Yoshi by the neck like before.

Yoshi mad: Ugh. Let...me...go...right...now!

Chu snickers: No way! I let you off last time and I won't do it again, you little brat!

Ussop mad: You put her down right now or else!

Chu serious: Or else what?

Ussop took out his huge hammer and whacked Chu in the face, therefore letting go of Yoshi. Chopper transformed into his giant form and caught Yoshi in his arms.

Yoshi relaxed: Thanks for catching me, Chopper!

Chopper happy: No problem, Yoshi.

Chopper put the small girl down so she could be reunited with her big brother. Yoshi was really happy to see Ussop and he was glad to see his sister. They both hugged each other for a long time.

Yoshi tear-filled: Oh, big brother, I was so scared! I thought that you weren't gonna come!

Ussop happy: It's okay, Yoshi! I'm here now and everything's going to be alright!

Meanwhile, the other Straw-Hats continued their battle with the Mermen. Zolo defeated the idiotic Hatchi; Sanji kicked Kurobi out of the park; and Luffy finished off Arlong once more. The Straw-Hats were victorious once again! Yoshi smiled while Ussop's arms.

Luffy sighed: Finally. Hey Yoshi, you okay?

Yoshi happy: I sure am! Thanks guys. You really saved my neck.

Sanji smiled: Hey, we couldn't let our little friend get hurt, right?

Nami smiled: He's right, Yoshi. You're our friend. We would never let anyone hurt you.

Yoshi: Really?

Luffy put his hand on Yoshi's shoulder and smiled.

Luffy smiling: Really, really. We sure taught those mermen one thing.

Zolo confused: And what would that be, Luffy?

Luffy smiling: That no one messes with the Straw-Hat pirates! Right team?

Everyone cheers: Yeah!

And so, everyone went back to the ship and celebrated their victory and Yoshi was as happy as she could be. Later that night, Yoshi was in her room, thinking about everything that has happened so far. Ussop came in to talk to his little sister.

Ussop: Hey sis'. You doing okay?

Yoshi tired: Yeah.

Ussop concerned: What's wrong? You don't sound too happy.

Yoshi grins: Oh no, I am happy. I was just thinking about everything we've been through and thinking about today as well. That was pretty scary until you guys saved me.

Ussop smiles: I don't blame you. Fighting enemies; Rescuing a crewmate; and even meeting our father for the first time. Talk about going through a lot.

Yoshi: I guess so. But as long as I have a great big brother like you, I won't have to worry so much.

Ussop happy: Aw, thanks sis'. I'm sure glad to have a cool little sister like you and it makes me proud to be a big brother to a kid like you.

Yoshi smiled and gave her brother a great big hug. Despite all the things she dealt with, Yoshi was glad to have great friends and a cool big brother to stick by her. Now the Straw-Hats set off to continue their adventure to the Grandline and to find One Piece.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Yoshi's Birthday!

It was a fine and sunny day for the Straw-Hat crew. Everyone was happy except for one: Yoshi. She's happy that she has friends and a great big brother, but there is one thing that only she and Ussop knew about. Today's is a special day for Yoshi and no one else knows about it. Today, she feels gloomy and alone.

Sanji was washing dishes when Ussop and Yoshi came in to help. They just finished up and Yoshi was about to head outside.

Sanji: Hey guys. Thanks for the help.

Ussop grinning: No problem. My sister and I are happy to help. Right Yoshi?

Yoshi frowning: Yeah, sure.

Sanji concerned: What wrong, sweetie?

Yoshi quiet: It's nothing. I'm going to go for a little walk, okay? I won't be long.

Ussop concerned: I'll go with you if you want.

Yoshi smiles: No thanks, bro'. I just want to be alone.

As Luffy, Nami, Johnny, and Yosaku walked in, Yoshi walked right past them.

Luffy confused: Hey guys. What's wrong with Yoshi?

Yosaku: Yeah. I've never seen her this depressed before.

Johnny concerned: Is something the matter?

Ussop looks up: I guess Yoshi is kind of sad and homesick. Especially Today. You see, today she turns 11 and only Dad and I know about it.

Sanji suprised: It's her birthday? Well, why didn't she say so? We could have a surprise party!

Luffy drooling: Yeah! With a cake and everything!

Ussop smiling: You'd do that for her?

Nami smiles: Sure! We could get presents, cards, decorations, the works. Let's give Yoshi a birthday she'll never forget! But, first things first: who's going to do what?

Sanji rolls his sleeves: I'll bake the cake. What kind does she like, Ussop?

Ussop chuckles: She loves chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

Sanji nodded: Okay! Got it. I have a lot of work to do to get this done in time for the party. So, no interuptions and NO EATING LUFFY!

Luffy complaining: Aw Man!

Nami sighs: Okay. Johnny and Yosaku; you two will go into town and get the party decorations and wrapping paper, while Ussop and I go look for birthday presents.

Johnny and Yosaku nodded: Yes Ma'am!

Luffy excited: What can I do, Nami?

Nami: You, Zolo, and Chopper can get everything neat and tidy for the party and I'll do a couple of phone calls for extra help.

Ussop happy: Thanks guys. I really appreciate you doing this for Yoshi. She's had ten birthdays with only me and she's been pretty lonely.

Sanji smiles: No problem man. But we need to keep this a secret from Yoshi. We need this to be a surprise.

Luffy happy: Got it! So, are we going to throw a party or what?

All: Yeah! Party! Party!

So, for the rest of the day, the Straw-Hats did nothing but shop, cook, clean, and decorate for Yoshi's birthday party. But while everyone was busy, someone overheard the message and smiled wickedly. It was Buggy the Clown! He ran back to his crew and thought of a plan to give Yoshi a birthday "surprise". Things are not looking good for the moment.

Meanwhile, it's getting late and everything was ready. The presents are wrapped; the food and cake are ready; everything is decorated; and a few guests have arrived. Ussop went outside to get Yoshi while everyone else had to hide. Yoshi was walking to the ship when she saw her big brother coming down the steps.

Ussop: Hey sis'. You feel okay?

Yoshi grin: Yeah. Sorry if I ruined everyone's day. It's hard to celebrate your birthday alone.

Ussop smiles: Don't sweat it. But, before we go inside I have to blind-fold you.

Ussop puts a red blindfold over his sisters' eyes.

Yoshi confused: Why?

Ussop snickering: Oh nothing. Nothing at all.

As the two walked in, everything was dark and quiet. It is time.

Ussop quietly: Okay everyone! One...Two...Three!

The lights went on; Ussop pulled the blindfold; and everyone popped out, throwing confetti.

All: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOSHI!

Yoshi was shocked and surprised! She couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone threw a party just for her! Even Luffy's big brother Trace, Vivi, Shanks, Ms. Sunday (aka Nico Robin) and her father came to celebrate her birthday. She was so happy!

Yoshi happy: Wow! Thanks everyone! This is great! But, how did you know? I didn't tell anybody.

Sanji smiling: Honey, your big brother told us and we threw this fantastic party!

Yoshi looks at Ussop: You did this?

Ussop blushes: Well, yeah. I wanted you to be happy, sis'.

Yoshi gave her big brother a thankful hug.

Yoshi cheerful: I LOVE YOU!

Ussop chuckling: I knew you'd be happy. I wanted to make this day special just for you, sis'.

Yoshi happy: Well, thanks bro'. and thank you everyone, for doing this for me.

Yassop walked over and picked up Yoshi to give her a birthday hug.

Yassop smiles: No problem, sweetheart! Nami convinced all us to come and help you celebrate your special day! And I've never had to celebrate any of your birthday's until today.

Vivi grins: Your dad's right. Also, I want to thank you for your help to save Alabasta.

smiles: I'm just in for a good time, birthday girl.

Shanks nods: Me too! I love parties!

Trace grinning: I don't mind at all.

Luffy yelling: Well, what are you waiting for, Yoshi? LET'S PARTY!

All: YEAH!

The party has begun! Now, everyone played some party games; Yoshi opened her presents; and everyone is having a wonderful time. Unfortunatly, it won't last long. Buggy is coming! While he and his crew are closing in on the ship, Yoshi is about to blow out the birthday candles on her cake.

Ussop happy: Make a wish Yoshi!

Yoshi: Okay Bro'.

Yoshi thought for a moment and blew out the candles.

Luffy grinning: So, what you'd wish for?

Yoshi: I won't tell, Luffy. If I do, it won't come true. That's the rule.

Nami smiles: Come on Yoshi. Tell us.

Yoshi giggles: Oh, okay. I wish for something exciting to happy.

Ussop: Good wish. I bet it might come true.

Yassop: Yeah. Who knows? It might...

Suddenly, something crashed through the door and everyone was silent for a minute. The smoked has cleared and Captain Buggy was standing there with an evil grin on his face! All of his crew came: Cabaji the acrobat; Mohji the beast breaker; former Captain Alvida; and all of the other Buggy Pirates. Yoshi was scared!

Buggy grinning: Hello Straw-Hat and friends! I heard there was a party and thought that I should crash it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Ussop mad: Get out of here, clown! This is Yoshi's birthday and you have no right to crash it!

Cabaji smug: Aw, too bad. And we have brought a special gift for the birthday girl!

Yoshi scared: Thanks, but no thanks! I already have plenty of gifts.

Alvida smirks: Sorry, but this one doesn't have a return policy!

Mohji: Shall we give it to her, Captain?

Buggy grins: Yes. Ready the special Buggy Ball!

Crew: Yes Sir!

Luffy Shocked: Oh no! Everyone take cover!

All: Right!

Everyone found a hiding place except for Yoshi, who was too scared to even move! Ussop went back, got down, and held his sister to protect her; just as Buggy has readied the Buggy Bomb!

Ussop holding Yoshi: I won't let you go! I promise!

Yoshi: Ussop! I will never let go!

Buggy has lit up the Buggy Ball and it's about to blow! Just when you think it's gonna destroy the place, it's not. Actually, it opens up and blows confetti everywhere and there stands a pole with a sign saying: "Happy Birthday Yoshi!" Everyone was just surprised by this moment.

Yoshi confused: I..I don't understand. What just happened?

Ussop confused too: Yeah! Aren't you guys going to attack us?

Buggy smiles: Well, I thought about it and decided that we should party now and fight later. Okay?

Luffy: But why? You hate us and want to kill me!

Buggy: True, but I love parties! Especially birthday parties! But, why don't we let the birthday girl decide? What do you say, kid?

Yoshi has thought about it for a minute and has made her decision.

Yoshi smiles: Okay, but no funny stuff! This is a happy day.

Ussop smiles back: Okay sis'. Is it okay Luffy?

Luffy shrugged: Sure why not? Just no battles until the party's over, alright?

Buggy: Okay deal! Now let's party!

Everyone: Hooray!

Now, everything is okay! The Straw-Hats were having fun; Cabaji was doing his acrobat tricks; Mohji and his pet lion, Richie, did an animal show; Alvida just watched everyone goof off; and Buggy made a balloon crown for Yoshi. She felt so happy...weird, but happy. As soon as the party was over, Buggy and his crew got on their ship, waved good-bye (until they see the Straw-Hats again, of course!), and left to raid villages again. Even Trace, Vivi, Shanks, Ms. Sunday, and Yassop hugged Yoshi good-bye and went back to their homes. Now, everyone was tired and wanted to rest for the next day. Ussop came in to Yoshi's room to tuck her in.

Yoshi grins: I sure had fun today. Buggy sure did surprise us though.

Ussop chuckles: Yeah. He did.

Yoshi smiles softly: Anyway, thanks for everything, Big Brother. This was the best birthday ever!

Ussop: Aw, your welcome, little sister. Sleep tight and Happy Birthday.

Yoshi tired: Sleep tight, bro'.

Ussop kissed Yoshi good night and went to bed himself. Yoshi is now 11 and ready to set sail with her friends to the Grandline, find One Piece, and make their dreams come true.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mysterious Sickness

On the last piece of One Piece, it was Yoshis' birthday and everyone had a good time until Buggy and his crew crashed the party! But, the clowns decided to call a temporary truce until the party was over. After Buggy left, Luffy and his friends head on to the Grandline where, unbeknowest to them, a new danger awaits! What will happen to the crew? Come aboard and find out!

It was morning and everyone is up and ready to go; except for Yoshi, who didn't look too good when she came down with her brother.

Ussop smiling: Good morning everyone!

Yoshi tired: _Yawn_...Yeah. Mornin'.

Johnny frowns: Hey kiddo, are you feeling okay?

Chopper concerned: Yeah. You don't look so good. Are you sick?

Yoshi weak: I have been feeling funny lately.

Nami: Hmm. Let me see. Come here and let my feel your forehead.

Nami felt her forehead and it was hot. Yoshi is sick.

Nami concerned: Oh my gosh, honey! You're burning up! You should get back to bed and rest up.

Yoshi coughed: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Ussop shakes his head: No sis', she's right. You could be really sick. It'll be fine; Sanji can make you lunch; Chopper can be your doctor; and I can take care of you. Don't worry.

Yoshi smiles: Well...okay, big brother.

Chopper grins: I'll come with you to check on you.

Sanji: And I'll bring you some lunch on a tray in a few minutes.

Yoshi smiles softly: Thanks guys. You're the best.

Ussop carried his little sister to her room with Chopper by his side. Luffy, Nami, Johnny, and Yosaku followed as well. As soon Yoshi was in bed, Chopper checked her pulse; checked her blood pressure; listened her heartbeat; and took her temperature. It was bad.

Chopper shocked: Jeez Yoshi, You're fever is at 102 degrees! And it's still going up! You need to stay in bed and take some medicine. I have to look into my medical books to find out what's bugging you.

Luffy confused: Is it that bad, Chopper?

Nami: Even worse than when I got sick?

Chopper worried: I'm afraid so, guys. There are many diseases in the Grandline and few of them have bad fevers like this one. I don't know if it's the same one that effected Nami, but it could be something much worse than that.

Sanji came in with food on a tray and asked what was going on. He gave the tray to Yoshi.

Sanji: Set the tray on the floor when you're finished.

Yoshi nodded: Thanks Sanji.

Chopper then told everyone to leave the room; except Ussop who stayed at his sisters' side. 3 hours have passed and Chopper finally found the sickness. It wasn't good. He called out to everyone on the ship. As soon as they were in the kitchen, Chopper had to tell them what's wrong.

Chopper concerned: Okay everyone. I looked through the books and found out what the problem is. It's not Nami's sickness, but it's in the same class as that. Her fever is slowly rising and she'll feel really weak; She'll probably pass out a couple of times and so on. But that not the worse of it: It's deadly and it will last for three days!

Everyone: (Gasp!)

Luffy worried: What? Chopper, isn't there anything you can do? What about a cure?

Chopper: I haven't found a cure yet, but there is a remedy to slow it down. But other than that, there's nothing else I can do.

Ussop serious: Okay guys. We have to do what we can to get Yoshi better. I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose her. Let's do our best.

Everyone: Right!

And so, for the past couple days everyone has tried everything to get Yoshi better; but nothing seems to be working. Lucky for them, Chopper managed to slow it down for a a couple more days, but Yoshi needs to get better before the final day. Ussop stayed at his sisters' side day and night and never left her side. On the eighth day, Yoshi was getting worse; but Chopper found the cure for the disease. He went to tell everyone.

Yosaku: So did you find anything Chopper? What's the update?

Chopper grins: Okay I have good news and bad news. Good News: There is a cure for the disease.

Everyone happy: Yay!

Chopper frowns: Bad news: I don't have the ingredients for it.

Everyone disappointed: Awwww!

Sanji concerned: What are we going to do? Yoshi is getting worse every day!

Luffy yelling: CHOPPER, DO SOMETHING! YOSHI IS GOING TO DIE!

Everyone yell: SHUT UP, LUFFY!

Chopper: Don't worry guys. Lucky for us, we can find the ingredients on this island. But, we need a team to go fetch the 4 herbs. Who's going?

Zolo: I will.

Luffy: I will, too.

Johnny: Same here.

Yosaku: Me too.

Ussop serious: Count me in. I want to save my sister.

Chopper nods: Okay, while the 5 of you find the ingredients, Sanji, Nami, and I stay here and watch over Yoshi. We'll call you if anything happens.

Guys: Right!

Now, the team was off. While the remaining Straw-Hats watched over their young crewmate, Luffy's team went to search for the 4 items Chopper needed. Lucky for them, they weren't hard to find. Zolo managed to find the _Echinacea _plant that reduces the symptoms of colds and flu's; Luffy found (and obviously tasted. Yuck!) the _Antidepressant _herb that alleviates' depression; Johnny and Yosaku both found the _Chamomile _herb that eases cramps and pains; and finally, Ussop looked hard and found the most important herb they need: the_ Feverfew _herb that relieves migraines, fevers, and chills. As soon as everyone had all of the herbs they needed, they rushed back to the ship. They ran back to the ship and into Yoshis' room.

Chopper surprised: Guys you're back. Did you find all of the herbs?

Ussop worried: Yes. How's Yoshi?

Chopper worried: I'm afraid that she's starting to slip away. I have to mix the herbs right now. Have you brought them?

As soon as he got the herbs, Chopper took out a bowl; put each of the ingredient one at a time; and as soon as it was finished, he let Yoshi drink every drop of the soup. Now, it was up to hope.

Nami: What now, Chopper?

Chopper sighs: We'll find out in the morning. Whatever happens, you've all done your best. Let's hope we made it in time.

Ussop looks at Yoshi: I hope so too, Chopper. I really hope so.

Later that night, everyone stayed in Yoshis' room, hoping for her to get better. Even though everyone was asleep, Ussop just stood at her bedside and stroked her bangs. He was worried about his sweet sister.

Ussop quietly: Yoshi...please don't leave me. You're the only sister I'll ever have and I don't want to lose you. Please. Just wake up. Please!

Yoshi mumbling: Ussop.._cough_...Luffy..._cough._...Dad...Mom.._cough_...Where are you?

Ussop watched his sister mumble and cough in her sleep. He took her hand, held it tight but gently, and didn't want to let go. She meant the whole world to Ussop. Her and their dad.

Ussop whispers: Hang on Yoshi. We lost Mom, but I never want to lose anyone ever again.

He stayed awake until he finally fell asleep at his sisters' bedside; never letting go of her hand. Hours ticked by as the crew was sleeping (and snoring!). Morning came and everyone was asleep. But then, something amazing happened...Yoshi woke up! She sat up at her bed and was wide awake. As she rubbed her eyes, she saw her big brothers' head and arms lying at her bed and everyone else sleeping on the floor. She gently shook Ussop to wake him up.

Yoshi softly: Big brother, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep there.

Ussop waking up: Uhhh...uhh..Y-Yoshi?

Yoshi smiles: Ussop.

Ussop Overjoyed: (Gasp) YOSHI! You're Okay! Hey you guys, Wake up! Yoshi's awake!

Everyone woke up and were happy to see Yoshi alive and well.

Luffy happy: Hey Yoshi! You're awake! How do you feel?

Yoshi grins: Better Actually. I guess I just needed a long nap.

Chopper grins: Well good. I'm happy to say that the medicine worked and you're going to make a full recovery.

Zolo nodded: Chopper's right. If we reacted at the last minute, Yoshi would be gone. We were real lucky, guys.

Yosaku: Yeah! And Yoshi, Ussop stayed with you all night. He never left your side for even a second.

Ussop smiling: I thought if you heard a familier voice, you would wake up. I didn't want to lose you and I'm glad that you're better now.

Yoshi smiles too: Thanks Ussop. I'm glad you were here for me and always will be. I love you, big bro'.

Ussop teared up: I love you too, sis'.

As the siblings hug, everyone was joyed that they helped their little friend get well again. As Yoshi got better, the Straw-Hat pirates, once again, set sail to find One Piece and to make their dreams come true. But, sickness isn't the only thing they should worry about; there are many other dangers in the Grandline and many foes eager to strike. What unspeakable dangers awaits the Straw-Hats and what will they do to save themselves? Find out on the next chapter of ONE PIECE!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Competitor

On the last piece of One Piece, Yoshi caught a deadly disease and was on the brink of death! But, thanks to Ussop and everyone, she made a quick recovery and sets sail with her friends once more. However, in a far distance, a man in a golden suit of armor plots for revenge and there's a little girl with him. Who is this kid and why is she with this man? Will this spell trouble for the Straw-Hat crew? Will Yoshi have to fight? Come aboard and find out!

After their ordeal with Yoshis' sickness, the Straw-Hat crew set sail again to the Grandline to find One Piece. Nami is studying a map; Zolo is lifting weights; Sanji is cooking lunch; Luffy is sitting on the Merry Go's head with an excited look; Chopper is examining his medical books; Yosaku and Johnny are look out; and Ussop and Yoshi are relaxing on the deck. Everything's going fine until Ussop noticed something in the distance.

Yoshi looking at her brother: What's wrong, Ussop?

Ussop looking at the West: I don't know, sis'. But it looks like something's coming this way.

As it got closer, Ussop realized what it was and took action.

Ussop worried: Yoshi get down!

Yoshi confused: Huh?

Ussop quickly jumped at Yoshi and held her as they both ducked. Then, the object turned out to be a small spear and stuck itself next to the pantry door; everyone heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. As Ussop and Yoshi got up, they noticed something on the spear. The rest of the crew noticed, too.

Luffy wondering: What is that thing?

Nami grabbing it: Not sure. But, a note's attached to it. Listen to what it says.

The note says:

"Dear Straw Hat,

I know who you are. You're the dumb pipsqueek who took out my father and made a fool out of him! He wants to have a rematch and he won't take no for an answer! And if you don't remember who he is, I'll give you a small hint: Remember the battle at the Baratie? The man who conqured the East Blue? Ring any bells? Well, think it over and we will meet you at the northern island at 6:00 P.M. tonight. DON'T BE LATE! We'll see who should be King of the Pirates once and for all! And bring your crew; they'll be in for a big surprise upon your arrival.

Signed,

Anonymous."

After looking at the note, the crew began to grow worried and suspicious.

Luffy confused: Why does all that sound familiar?

Sanji annoyed: Luffy, don't you get it? It's Don Krieg! He wants revenge after we kicked his rear last time and I bet he's stronger now.

Luffy snaps his fingers: Oh Yeah! That's right!

Zolo curious: But who wrote that note if not Krieg? It even said "father".

Johnny confused: Hey Sanji, when you and Luffy fought him, did you see anybody else with him?

Sanji: No. Just Ghin, idiotic Pearl, and the crew. I didn't see or hear anybody related to him.

Luffy excited: Hee heh heh heh he. Then let's go get em'! If Krieg wants a rematch, then we'll give him one!

Ussop nervous: Okay, you guys fight them and Yoshi and I will stand guard here. We won't get in your way whatsoever. Promise!

Yoshi serious: Big brother, don't be scared! He doesn't stand a chance against all of us. We're a team and have to look out for each other.

Ussop calm: All right sis', you win. Let's do it.

Luffy excited: Let's get Krieg!

All: Yeah!

As the crew headed to their location, Don Krieg and his mystery guest prepared as well. They're ready to take them down and won't hold back. Later, the Straw-Hats arrived at their destination at 5 minutes before the designated time. They were now faced with Don Krieg's ship.

Luffy clenching his fists: You guys ready?

All: Yes.

Zolo shouting: Whoever wrote that letter, come on out and face us!

Just then, the mystery 10 year-old girl came down from the ship to meet the crew. She had purple hair in a braided pony-tail; wore a black tank top; purple-like pants; has gun-like holsters; and wears a white bandage-like thing across her forhead. She smirked as she leaned against the ship.

Girl: How you doin'? Name's Chris.

Nami confused: Chris?

Chris serious: Short for "Christina". You guys are the Straw-Hat pirates, correct?

Luffy looking at her: Yep. Is your Dad around?

Don Krieg coming down: Right here, rubber-boy.

And there he was: The despicable Don Krieg. With his massive suit of armor, razor-sharp diamond gloves, his hidden array of weapons, and everything he had when he fought Luffy and Sanji. As soon as he was on the shore, he put his hand on his daughters' shoulder, knelt down and glared at the crew.

Krieg smirking: I take it you've met my daughter.

Sanji glared back: Yeah, but why do you have a kid? I never saw her with you last time.

Chris frown: Well dum-dum, I was at home polishing my weapons when I heard you guys beat the living crud out of him.

Sanji frowns: Only me and Luffy, kid.

Chris smug: Whatever. He won't be beaten again by a bunch of scrawny wannabes. He'll beat you, claim One Piece and become the pirate king!

Krieg giving her a squeeze: That's my girl! Isn't she wonderful like her old man?

Luffy frowns: Cute. Now, are you ready to fight or what?

Krieg smirks: Yes, but only on one condition.

Luffy: What?

Krieg with an evil smile: Your little brat against my princess.

Ussop holding Yoshi tight: What?

Chris grins: C'mon! I wanted to fight a pirate kid like me; I never met one before... that is until I heard you have a little girl on your team. Talk about irony. My Dad wants to fight the captain and I get to beat up the youngest member on the team. So, what do you say, kid?

Yoshi pulls away from her brother and gives the challenger a determined smile. She was excited too.

Yoshi excited: Why not? I need a fellow kid-fighter anyway.

Ussop worried: But Yoshi!

Yoshi stares at him: I can't back away now, big brother! I'll have to face a young challenger sooner or later. You know that, right?

Ussop stares back: Yoshi...Okay! But be careful. Knock her out!

Yoshi ready: You got it! Okay Chris, come and get it!

Chris ready too: Bring it on, twerp!

As the kids square-off, Luffy and Krieg began to do the same thing with each other.

Luffy smiles eagerly: You ready to go down, Krieg?

Krieg shouts: You're the one who's going down, rubber-brat! For no one could beat the don of the pirate armada!

Luffy ready: Quit your babbling and let's go! I'm getting tired!

Krieg ready too: No problem, Straw-Hat!

And so, the battle's begun. Luffy vs. Krieg and Yoshi vs. Chris. Rubber to machines and staff to weapons. As the crew watches, two battles will take place. Who will win and who will fail? A man-to-man and child-to-child fight will soon begin.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Good Girl vs. Bad Girl

On the last piece of One Piece: The crew learns that one of Luffy's enemies has a child. Then, they meet up with Don Krieg and his daughter, Chris, who challenges Luffy to a rematch. But, Yoshi has to fight Chris to see who's the best kid-fighter. Can Yoshi win? Will Don Krieg have his revenge? Come aboard and find out!

As Luffy and Don Krieg faced off, Yoshi and Chris begin their battle as well. While the rest of the crew watch Luffy fight off Krieg, Ussop only focused on his little sister. He's got full confidence in her.

Chris laughing: Ha hahahahaha! You think you can win with just a dumb little staff? You can't beat me! When I'm done with you, you will regret having ever meeting me!

Yoshi serious: We shall see Chris! We shall see.

Chris charges at Yoshi and was about to punch her when Yoshi ducked and gave her a side-sweep, causing Chris to fall flat on her face! As Chris got up, she gives Yoshi a very mean and dirty look.

Chris angry: Augh! You stupid girl! What do you think you are doing? Do you even know who I am?

Yoshi confident: Nope and neither do you. (Sticks out her tongue.)

Chris more angry: Why you little...Grrrrrrr! I'll teach you a thing or two!

Yoshi, then, charges at Chris to knock her out with her staff. But, she rolls side-ways, gets behind Yoshi, and restrains her with both arms. Yoshi drops her staff and struggles to get free, but it's no use. Meanwhile, things are not going so well for Luffy either. Krieg used his mighty battle spear and his guns at the helpless rubber boy. Then, Luffy gets up and stares straight at Krieg.

Luffy focused: I'm not done yet, Don creep! I'm just warming up!

Kried smug: Well, you better give up now, Straw-Hat. I'm just getting started, too.

While Luffy and Krieg continue their fight, Yoshi is still struggling with her fight with Chris. It looks like Chris has the upper hand...or does she?

Chris grins evilly: Still confident about winning, twerp? Hope not, cause I will beat you and be victorious! And after Daddy becomes King of the Pirates, I will become Princess of the Pirates and no one will defy us! Ha hahaha hahahahahaha! So, what do say now, brat?

Yoshi serious: I say...Get...the heck...off...ME!

Suddenly, Yoshi grabs Chris's shoulders and flips her off of her back. Before Chris stood up, Yoshi grabs her staff and holds Chris in a restrain with it. Now Chris is trapped by her own move.

Chris mad: Grrrrr! Darn it!

Yoshi serious: I won't let you or your father ruin Luffy's dream! He will be the Pirate king, not your Dad! Why don't you guys ever pick on someone your own size?

Just then, Chris managed to get ahold on one of Yoshis' arms and bites it! As soon as Yoshi lets go, Chris punched her in the stomach and gave her a hard kick to knock her to the ground. Yoshi tries to get up, but Chris stomps on her back multiple times to get her to stay down. Chris stands over the hurt girl with an evil grin on her smug face. Even after getting the snot beaten out of her, Yoshi somehow got the strength to sit up a little and look at the powerful girl.

Yoshi hurt: You...fight dirty! I guess you got that from your dad, right?

Chris smirks: You better believe it, kid.

Yoshi was feeling too hurt to fight back. But before Chris could deliver the final blow, someone grabbed her arm just before she could strike. Yoshi opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. It was her big brother, Ussop! He had a stern look and stares deeply at Chris, but not before he gave his sister a brief smile.

Ussop smiles: You okay, sis'?

Yoshi confused: Yeah, but why did you help me?

Ussop serious: Sorry, but I just couldn't stand by and watch my little sister get beaten to a pulp! I won't allow it!

Chris smug: Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, bird-brain?

Ussop mad: I am going to give you such a slap on your smug little face! This will teach you not to hurt my sister anymore!

Chris nervous: You...you wouldn't dare hit the daughter of Don Krieg!

Ussop glares: Try me.

Unfortunatly, she couldn't stop him from doing so. Ussop raised his open hand and was ready to hit Chris. But before he could do that, Yoshi grabbed his arm holding Chris and stood up. She managed to get her brothers attention.

Yoshi serious: Ussop don't! I know you want to help me, but this is my fight. Please, big brother, I can handle this. I'll be okay. I promise.

Ussop awe-struck: Yoshi...fine. I'll back down, but only for you.

Chris managed to get out of Ussops' grip and faced Yoshi again. Ussop backed off and let them continue their battle. Yoshi got up and brushed herself off, got her staff, and wasn't going to go down without a fight. Now, both girls were ready for the final round.

Chris grins: Your brother may have helped you this once, but I don't think you should've pushed him away! You're out of ideas, wannabe!

Yoshi mad: Don't make fun of my brother! And who's says I've run out of tricks?

Chris frowns: Well, let's see what you can do...if you can survive this!

Suddenly, Chris pulls out two guns and opens fire! Yoshi manages to move out of the way and took cover behind a big rock. The crew was shocked! After Chris stops shooting, Yoshi sprang up and pulls her secret weapon: a slingshot! Designed like her brothers' (except with "Yoshi" written on it) and all the colorful "star" pellets with it. Yoshi pulls out a white one out and takes aim.

Yoshi smirks: See if you can handle this one, Chris! Go, Smoke Star!

She shoots and smoke covers the whole place! Meanwhile, with the smoke still spreading and everyone coughing, Luffy gets an idea on how to beat Krieg!

Luffy whispers: _Cough! Cough_! I don't know where that came from.._Cough!..._but it gives me an advantage!

Krieg angry: Aughhhhhh! Where are you Straw-Hat? Are you hiding like a coward? Come out and fight!

Luffy in front: You got it, creep! Gum-Gum Double Barrel!

Krieg: What?

Luffy stretched his arms far back and slams his palms right at Krieg, breaking his wootz armor in the process. Krieg was down for the count! Back to the previous fight, Yoshi used another Smoke Star to have more cover. Then, grabbing a red star, she moves towards Chris and squeezed the red star in her eyes!

Chris in pain: Ahhhhh! What was that? Why are my eyes burning up?

As the smoke clears up, Yoshi stood proud and takes aim again.

Yoshi: That was my Hot Salsa Star! Don't worry, it only stings for a while. No real damage.

Chris rubbing her eyes: That's it! I'm done playing games! You're dead-meat now!

Yoshi ready: Come and get me!

Chris pulls out a gun: This ends now!

Yoshi fires her Lead Star and missed, and Chris opens fire and got a direct hit; right at Yoshis' right shoulder! The crew could only watch in horror as Yoshi fell to the ground in pain. As Yoshi grasps on to her bleeding shoulder, Chris stands over her with a smirk. She gets ready to fire again.

Chris laughs: Ha hahahahahahahaha! Looks like I'm victorious! Maybe one last shot should finish you! Any last words, stupid girl?

Luffy at a distance: No, but I do!

Just then, Luffy stretched his arm all the way and grabs Chris' hand; giving Yoshi a chance to get up and face her.

Yoshi smiles in pain: Thanks...Luffy.

Luffy smiles too: No problem!

Chris mad: Go ahead and finish me then! That is, if you can with that arm.

Yoshi staring: Actually...I won't. Maybe I won't fight you with this arm. Let her go, Captian!

Luffy confused: Huh? But why?

Yoshi serious: Just do it!

Luffy: Okay, if you say so!

Luffy lets go and Chris just stared deeply at Yoshi.

Chris: Hmm. I guess you're not a good fighter after all! I'm outta here.

As Chris turns to walk off, Yoshi grabs the back of her shirt and clenches her fist from her good arm.

Yoshi ready: Let me rephrase that: I said I won't fight you with my bad arm, but I can still hit you with this arm!

Chris worried: No! I can't be beaten! I just can't!

With all the strength she could muster, Yoshi delivered one good blow to the back of Chris' head! She lets go and Chris fell hard! Everyone cheered, but stopped when Yoshi fell to her knees and clenched to her injured shoulder again. Everybody rushed to her side.

Ussop worried: Yoshi! Are you okay? Does it hurt?

Yoshi in pain: Yeah, but at least I beat her.

Luffy smiles: You sure did! And I beat Don Krieg again!

Chopper concerned: Good job you two! But I need to take a look at your wounds; they look pretty serious. I'll start with Yoshi.

Yoshi smiles: Thank you.

While Chopper mended her wounds, Don Krieg regains conciousness and realizes that both he and his daughter were beaten. He brushed himself off, walks towards Chris, scoops her in his arms, and gives an angry look to the Straw-Hat crew. Everyone turned around as he began to yell.

Krieg furious: YOU BLASTED FOOLS! How could you do this to me and my daughter? I ought wipe you all out right now!

Luffy serious: Save it creep! I beat you fair and square and Yoshi did too! You're just a sore loser!

Krieg angry: Grrrrrrrrr! Why you miserable little...fine. I guess this is the end...for now. But don't think I'm running away because I'm scared, rubber boy! I will conquer more seas and get stronger! Then, I'll be back to eliminate you once and for all!

Luffy smiles: I'll be waiting, Krieg; and I'll be ready too!

Krieg: And I won't be the only one either. I am proud of Chris for doing her best in her first battle, but she needs to get stronger too. Just wait until she grows stronger and then she'll clobber that lucky little brat!

Yoshi grins: Tell her I'll be ready for a rematch, jerk!

Krieg grins evilly: Hm! I will, twerp. I will.

Krieg walks away with Chris in his arms, gets on his ship, and sails away. After Chopper nursed Yoshi and Luffys' wounds, the crew sets sail for another adventure. Later that night, Ussop went to check on his little sister.

Ussop comes in: Hey sis'.

Yoshi smiles: Hey.

Ussop sits on the bed with her: How's the shoulder?

Yoshi winces: Still hurts, but I'll live.

Ussop hugs her: Sis', I want you to know that I'm very proud of you for winning your first solo battle. I'm sorry that I interfered.

Yoshi hugs back: That's okay big brother! You were just trying to protect me. I owe you that.

Ussop smiles: Aww, it was nothing! Just doing my job. Well, better gets some rest kiddo. We got a busy day tomorrow.

Yoshi: Okay, big brother!

Ussop tucks in his sister and kissed her goodnight; then turned off the lights.

Ussop: Night sis'.

Yoshi tired: Goodnight bro'.

As the crew slept, they rest up for any adventure or danger they might endure. Yoshi won her first battle, but there will be other obstacles she'll have to face! Will she be able to handle them alone or will Ussop have to help her out? And what other obstacles await the Straw-Hat crew? Find out on the next chapter of ONE PIECE!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Festival Fun!

On the last piece of One Piece: Yoshi and Chris battle it out to see who's the strongest; while Luffy and Krieg do the same. As it turns out, both the captain and the little sister were victorious! But, the Straw-Hats will have to face more challenges on the way. What faces them next? Will they suceed? Come aboard and find out!

It was a bright, sunny day and it was Yoshis' turn to be look-out on the mast. She was still thinking about her victorious fight with Chris and wondered about one thing: Don Krieg has a daughter, but what if their other pirate foes have kids of their own? But, Yoshi didn't worry too much because she knew that she will win. Her brother was up with his sister to spend time with her. They were about to go down for a lunch break when Ussop spotted something.

Ussop: Hey, look over there!

Yoshi looks over: What is it, big brother?

They saw an island with a perfectly round mountain shaped like a full moon. Ussop climbed down with his little sister and went to tell the crew.

Ussop walks in the kitchen: Hey guys! Yoshi and I found an island!

Luffy eating meat: Really? What does it look like Ussop?

Yoshi grins: All we know is that there's a mountain shaped like a perfect full moon. What do you think of it, Nami?

Nami looks at her map: It looks like were heading to a place called Nightwish Island. It's supposed to be a great place with annual summer festivals that have lots of food, games, fireworks, and other fun stuff.

Sanji heart-struck: And not to mention all the beautiful girls!

Zolo relaxing: Whatever. More time to kill and more drink for me.

Johnny and Yosaku excited: Don't forget the dance competitions! YEAH!

Luffy really excited: Yay! Food and meat contests! Meat! Meat! MEEEEE-AT!

Chopper happy: I heard that the full moon-light reflects on the mountain and makes the town bright!

Yoshi smiles: Also, this will be my first time at a festival with big brother.

Ussop smiles: That's right sis'. So, shall we sail there Captain?

Luffy excited: Absolutley! Nami, plot a course for Nightwish Island!

Nami: Yes sir! Let's go!

All: Yeah!

Now, everyone sailed for Nightwish Island to have fun. Once the crew landed and docked their ship, the waited for the day to get dark and headed for the festival. Once they paid for their tickets, the decided to split up. They agreed to meet back later for the fireworks. Luffy went to look for the food (obviously!); Sanji was gone to look for pretty girls (of course!); Johnny and Yosaku went to enter in a dance contest; Zolo and Chopper just left to walk around; Nami looked around for some fancy clothes; and Ussop and Yoshi went to play some games. Yoshi found a shooting game they want to try first.

Yoshi happy: Come on, Ussop! Let's play this one first!

Ussop smiles: Okay! How about a little competition? Me and you?

Yoshi: Sure!

The siblings grabbed a pop gun and aimed. They fired and each won a prize! Yoshi won a stuffed turtle and Ussop got a stuffed monkey.

Ussop smiled: Great shot, Yoshi!

Yoshi grinned: You too, big brother!

The next game they played was Ring Toss and Yoshi won two bags of candy: one for her and one for Ussop. After that, they played a balloon game and won a prize for the others. Once they took a little break, Ussop just thought of something.

Ussop looks at Yoshi: Hey sis'? Why don't you stay here for a minute and I'll go get us something to eat?

Yoshi grins: Okay. But hurry back!

Ussop: I will!

Ussop walked off to get some food, leaving Yoshi alone on the bench. While she was minding her own business, someone was coming up behind Yoshi. It was Chopper. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Chopper: Yoshi?

Yoshi turns around: Huh? Hey Chopper! Where'd you come from?

Chopper smiles sheepishly: Oh, I got lost, went to look for the others and that's when I found you. Where's Ussop?

Yoshi looking around: He went to get something to eat. Look, there he is!

She was right. Ussop came back with a bag of food and holding something behind his back. What was he hiding?

Ussop notices Chopper: Hey Chopper! I thought I saw you!

Chopper smiles: Hi Ussop. Say, what's that behind your back?

Ussop grins: Well, before I got the food, I went to play that shooting game again and won this teddy bear for sis'.

Yoshi cheery: Aww! Thanks big bro'! That's so thoughtful of you!

Ussop blushes: Anytime sis'! Now let's feast!

The trio ate all kinds of things: fried noodles, chocolate-covered strawberries, carmel apples, baked potatoes, popcorn, grilled chicken, cotton candy, and fried squid. All three were as full as Luffy!

Chopper groans: I'm sooooo full!

Ussop groans: Me too!

Yoshi groans: Me three! I can't eat another bite!

Just then, the crowd of people started to gather away from the festival. Nami, Luffy (Reeeeaaaally full of food) and the others went for Yoshi and the boys.

Nami shouts: Hey guys! It's time for the fireworks show!

All three: All right! We're coming!

The crew walked to were the crowds were and the show has begun! The sky lit up with lots of pretty colors and shapes. Chopper transformed into his full size and everyone was enjoying the show. Except for Yoshi who couldn't see because of her small size. Ussop saw her trying to see and knelt down at her level.

Ussop: Yoshi, Hop on!

Yoshi grins: Thanks Ussop.

The little girl climbed to her brothers shoulders and he raised up so they could see. Yoshi was finally enjoying the show when she heard everyone shout something.

Yoshi confused: Big bro', what's everyone saying?

Ussop grins: They're saying "Tamaya". It's a tradition.

Yoshi joining in: Oh. Tamaya!

Her brother laughed and joined in, too. A little bit after the show ended, Yoshi felt really tired and nearly dozed off. Ussop realized the time and carried his sister back to the ship with the crew following him. But before Yoshi fell asleep, she saw something in a distance. It was the round mountain she and Ussop spotted earlier! It was shining and glowing like the real moon!

Yoshi tired: Brother! Guys! Look!

All: Huh? Oh! Wow!

Luffy Awe-struck: AWWWWSSSOOOOMMMMEEEE!

Nami gazing: It's so beautiful!

Yosaku: It sure is!

Ussop amazed: Yep. What do you think Yoshi?

Yoshi nodding off: I think it's wonderful. I'm really tired though.

Luffy: Okay. Let's go everyone.

All: Right.

So, everyone walked back to the ship and got ready for bed. Ussop carried his sister in her room, got her ready for bed, tucked her in, kissed her goodnight, and turned off the lights. He was about to walk out of the room when Yoshi spoke quietly.

Yoshi yawned: Ussop?

Ussop: Huh?

Yoshi smiled faintly: I had so much fun today. Thank you.

Ussop smiled back: Your welcome sis'. Good night and sleep tight.

Yoshi dozing off: 'Night Ussop.

Yoshi fell asleep and everyone turned in as well. The crew had a fun day and can't wait for their next journey. Although, none of them realize about how much danger they're in for while heading for the Grandline. Just how much trouble will they get into and can they avoid it? Whatever happens, nothing can stop the Straw-Hat crew from finding One Piece and making their dreams come true.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Django's Control

After having fun at the festival, the Straw-Hats left NightWish Island and headed to a town to relax and get more supplies. But, little do they know, two odd figures are watching them; carefully planning to strike. How you ask? These two were watching the youngest and most vunerable of the group: Yoshi! They thought if they want to strike, they have to have the right bait. Who are they? They're none other than Django from Kuro's crew and former Lieutenent IronFist Fullbody in a purple pinstripe suit than in his regular fancy duds; he met the Straw-Hats when they first met Sanji at the Baratie. What are they up to and what does this plan have to do with Yoshi?

Fullbody questioned: Are you sure this will work?

Django grins: Of course, buddy! We grab that little brat and she won't escape from our control! Just wait.

Fullbody grins: Okay! Let's do it!

While the idiots are hiding and discussing their plan, Yoshi was coming along the street with some snacks.

Yoshi smiling: Lalalalalalalalala! I can't wait to get back so big brother and I can eat these yummy treats! And I have some for Luffy too!

Django quiet: Here she comes! Get ready!

Fullbody quiet too: Right!

Yoshi was coming closer...and closer...and then...

Both: GOTCHA!

Yoshi suprised: What? Hey wha...

Both Django and Fullbody trapped Yoshi in a little sack! As soon the coast was clear, they took her to a forest where no one followed them. Once things got quiet, Fullbody took Yoshi out and tied her hands to prevent her from fighting and took ahold of her. Yoshi was stuck!

Yoshi screaming: Hey you jerks! Let me go or my friends will come and beat the living tar out of you! I said let me go right now!

Fullbody smirks: And why should we, little girl? It's not like you can fight back or anything.

Django: Ha hahahahahahahahaha! That's right kid! And we should've got a better greeting than that! After all, your friends made us look like morons! Remember?

Yoshi gasps: You're Django! The man who nearly killed Kaya and everyone back home! And I'm guessing the one holding me is Fullbody! I'd recognize those stupid brass knuckles anywhere!

Fullbody frowns: Smart talk, but you won't be sassing anyone when we get through with you! Ready buddy?

Django with a chakram: With pleasure! All right you little brat; look into my ring.

Yoshi worried:_ Oh no! Not that! Anything but that! Not the hypnosis attack! No no no no no no!_

Django swung around the chakram like a penduelum while Fullbody forced Yoshi's eyes to look at it.

Django: When I say "One Two Django", you will be under my control; you will do whatever I say, when I say it; and most importantly, if you see the Straw-Hat crew, take them down with no mercy! One...Two...DJANGO!

Just then, Yoshi stopped restraining and Fullbody untied her. Her eyes were pale and she was still as a statue. She's become a mind-controlled slave!

Yoshi obedient: I must obey. I will follow. What are your orders, master?

Django smug: Well, my little slave, we shall attack the Straw-Hat crew and destroy every single one of them! Let's go!

Yoshi: Yes master. I will obey.

Both: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

While the three head for the Merry Go, the crew is wondering about their missing comrade and Ussop was getting very worried.

Ussop worried: Oh, it's getting late and Yoshi hasn't returned yet! Where could she be?

Nami calm: Take it easy, Ussop. I'm sure she probably got stuck in a long line or something. Don't worry; she'll be back.

Luffy drooling: Yeah, with lots of goodies!

Ussop concerned: Hmmm. I hope you're right Nami. But the last time she was gone, she got kidnapped and I don't want to go through with that again! I just can't!

Meanwhile, at the shore...

Fullbody yelling: Hey Straw-Hat losers! Come on out! We got something for you!

The crew could really care less about them, but Ussop went out to see if Yoshi was outside or not; everyone else followed, prepared to attack if neccessary.

Zolo sighs: What do you two want? We don't feel like fighting you, okay?

Django smirks: Oh we don't want to fight, but she does!

Both men moved aside to reveal Yoshi holding her staff and ready to fight! The crew was just puzzled, especially her big brother. Ussop walked closer to his sister.

Ussop confused: Yoshi! What are you doing with them? They're bad guys! Get away from them!

Then, Yoshi took her staff and swung it on Ussop's face, knocking him to the ground! Everyone but Django and Fullbody was shocked! Why would their friend attack her own brother? Ussop struggles to get up.

Ussop groans: Yoshi...why?

Yoshi: I must obey my master. Destroy Straw-Hat crew.

Luffy shocked: What? What did you guys do to her?

Django smug: Oh, nothing; just a little hypnosis to turn your own friend against you!

Johnny mad: What? You can't be serious!

Fullbody smirks: We are. She's ours now and we'll raise her to be just us!

Chopper mad: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Ussop gets up: Just remember guys: hypnotized or not, she's just a little girl. Don't hurt her!

Luffy confident: Don't worry Ussop! We'll take those creeps down and snap Yoshi out of her control!

Everyone: Right!

Django serious: Yoshi! Be a dear and crush those fools for us.

Yoshi ready: Yes master!

Yoshi charged at the crew, swinging her staff around trying to hit them. Everyone dodged but they weren't fast enough; plus, they can't reach out to her.

Chopper worried: Yoshi, please stop! We're your friends! We trying to help you!

Yoshi: Must obey master. Must destroy Straw-Hat crew! Must destroy!

She knocked out Chopper and headed straight for Sanji, swinging really fast!

Sanji concerned: Yoshi, you have to snap out of it! Your being brain-washed! They're just using you! We don't want to hurt you!

Yoshi: Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! DEEEEEEE-STTTTTTRRRRROOOOOYYYYYYYYYY!

Nami concerned: We have to do something! She's not responding to us!

Luffy shouting: Leave it to me! Gum-Gum Blast!

Luffy stretches his arm and whacks Yoshi on the head! (Ouch!) It knocked her out for the moment! Everyone was jaw-dropped!

Crew angry: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR LUFFY?

Luffy confused: What did I do wrong? OOOOUUUUUCCCCHHHH!

Ussop gave Luffy a hard punch to the head and he was MAD!

Ussop angry: YOU IDIOT! Why did you have to punch my sister? I specifically said not to harm her!

Luffy laughs nervously: S-Sorry, Ussop. But that was my only method.

Ussop sighs: Next time, you're gonna get more than that, Luffy. But never mind that now. Let's take care of those two once and for all.

Django and Fullbody: That's what you think, punk!

Suddenly, Django and Fullbody grabbed Ussop's arms and held a chakram at neck-point. He's in trouble and the crew can't help but watch.

Django furious: You losers ruined our plan! Now it's personal!

Fullbody angry: One step towards us and your friend gets slashed!

Zolo serious: Nobody move! We can't risk Ussop's safety!

Ussop scared: YOSHI! ANYBODY! HELP!

Just then, Yoshi struggled to get up and shook her head as Ussop called her name. She stood up and realized what has happened, even though she was hypnotized the whole time. She feels guilty but also angry at the same time. Yoshi, grabbing her slingshot, and took aim at Django and Fullbody!

Yoshi angry with tears: That does it! You can do anything you want with me, but never ever EVER hurt my brother or my friends ever again!

Everyone is relieved to see Yoshi back to her old self as she fires her Hot-Salsa Stars and hits both men without harming Ussop. As they let go and try to stop the painful burning, everyone else got up close and held their weapons right at them; ready to get them good!

Yosaku mad: You're gonna pay for using our friend like that!

All: YEAH!

Django and Fullbody scared: Wait! Wait! Wait! We can explain! Just have mercy! Please?

Ussop serious: No way. You guys used her to hurt us, now...we use you guys for combat practice!

As the crew beats the two idiots into a pulp, Yoshi dropped to her knees and cries hard with her head down. Ussop couldn't help but stopped fighting to look at his sister. Once the others knocked the dummies out cold , they saw Ussop walk over to Yoshi. The crying girl looked up to see her brother knelt down at her level.

Yoshi crying: Oh, big brother! I'm so sorry! _Sniff! _I never wanted to hurt you or anyone, but those guys made me do it! _Sob!_ I promise I'll never do anything like that again! I'm really sorry! Please, don't be mad at me!

But, as Yoshi cried, Ussop just smiled. He picks her up and held her while gently patting her back. Yoshi cried softly onto his shoulder.

Ussop smiles: There there, Sis'; calm down. I'm not mad at all. You're all better now and it wasn't your fault.

Yoshi sobs: Re-Really?

Luffy grins: He's right, Yoshi. You were under mind-control and you couldn't break it alone. I'm really sorry for hitting you, but I had to do something.

Yoshi sniffs: It's okay L-Luffy. I u-understand. D-Do...do you all forgive me?

Chopper smiles: Of course we forgive you, Yoshi. You're our friend and we'd never abandon you for anything.

Sanji: Chopper's right; you didn't do this on purpose.

Zolo grins: Yoshi, you shouldn't blame yourself. We took care of those creeps and they won't bother us anymore. Everything's going to be okay; don't you worry now.

Yoshi smiles softly: Thanks guys. _Sniff._ I feel better now; and thanks for the rescue effort. I really appreciate it.

Ussop hugs her closer: Anytime sis'. Anytime you need anything, don't be ashamed to tell us. We're always here for you.

Yoshi sniffs: Thank you big brother. Thank you...everyone.

After Yoshi calmed down, the Straw-Hats hung Fullbody and Django upside down in a tree. Then, they sailed off to find more adventures while heading to the Grandline. However, Yoshi and the others have more to worry about than two bird-brains who can't do anything right! More and more enemies are plotting to take down the crew and even get revenge. But, that won't stop Luffy and his friends from reaching the Grandline, find One Piece, and make all their dreams come true.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mother's Lullaby

After a little run-in with two minor enemies, Django and Fullbody, the Straw-Hats decide to take it easy in another far away village. But, even though she's recovered from her hypnosis sneak attack, Yoshi feels really bad; worse than before. She's not sick, but she's had this feeling many times feeling before. It was the 10th anniversery of the mothers death. Yoshi may have been a baby at the time of her death, but it feels like she knew her mother by heart. It hurt Ussop as well; he knows just how his sister feels. And Nami, too, lost a mom years ago. Yoshi is going to need a lot of cheering up to get through this.

Yoshi was sitting at the end of her bed, thinking about all the lonely days she had to endure. She remembers the time she was 5 years old and Ussop was 10. Yoshi remembered like it was just yesterday.

(Flashback)

_It was a cold and cloudy night. Yoshi cried hard while sitting in front of her mothers grave. Little Ussop was looking for her while carrying a blanket._

_Young Ussop yelling: Baby sister! Baby sister! Yoshi, where are you?_

_Little Yoshi sniffing: Over her, big brother._

_Young Ussop sighs: There you are, sis'! What are you doing out here? You're gonna catch cold if you sta..._

_Little Ussop stopped talking for a moment. He noticed tears streaming out of Yoshi's eyes; he could tell something's wrong. He walked up and puts his hand on her shoulder._

_Young Ussop concerned: What wrong, Yoshi? Do you not feel well? Are you sick?_

_Little Yoshi sobs: No. Sniff...It's just...I wish Mommy and Daddy were here! Sob!...Why did Mommy get sick?...Sob!...Why did Daddy leave us? I know it's too late to do anything, but...I didn't want Mommy or Daddy to go away!_

_As Little Yoshi started to cry again, Young Ussop sat down next to her, wrapped the blanket around Yoshi, and wrapped his arms around her._

_Young Ussop quietly: Shhh. It's okay, don't cry sis'. I know how you feel, believe me. We'll see daddy again; I just know it! And mommy didn't really leave us._

_Little Yoshi calmed down: Really? Well, were is she?_

_He then pointed at Yoshi's chest._

_Young Ussop: She's inside of us, in a spiritual way. It's like she's in both of our hearts._

_Little Yoshi confused: I didn't know that, big brother._

_Young Ussop nods: Yeah. She'll always be with us, even if we can't see her. And that's no lie! Feeling better?_

_Little Yoshi smiles: A little. Thank you, big brother._

_Young Ussop smiled too: Awww, you're welcome. Hey, let's head back inside and I'll tell you the story of how I beat a humongous sea-turtle with only one hand! What do you say?_

_Little Yoshi cheers: Yay! Let's go!_

_The two siblings laughed and headed back to the house. After Ussop's tall tale, the two young children said goodnight and went to bed. Unknowingly to her brother, Little Yoshi got up and wished on a glowing star in the clear sky._

_Little Yoshi: I wish that Mommy is doing okay in heaven; I wish to see Daddy again; and I wish big brother and I will not be lonely anymore._

_After making her wishes, she crawled back into bed and went to sleep. The moon glowed on their house as the siblings were sound asleep._

(End Flashback)

Yoshi was remincing about her lonely childhood days when someone knocked on her door.

_Knock! Knock!_

Yoshi softly: Come in.

Nami coming in: Hey Yoshi! You okay? I came to check on you.

Yoshi quiet: Yeah...kind of. Nami...I know it's kind of random, but...what was it like living with your mom? What was she like?

Nami smiles slightly: Well, Yoshi...honestly, I loved it. She was sweet, soft, and loving; even when I drove her crazy with my stealing antics! But, all and all...It felt so good to have a mother by your side. Why'd you ask?

Yoshi: No reason, just asking. I kind of want to be alone right now.

Nami nods: I understand. Let me know if you need anything, okay?

Yoshi smiles a little: Sure, Thanks Nami.

Nami hugged Yoshi and heads out. All day, everyone else (except Ussop) talked to Yoshi and got to the bottom of her depression. They tried to cheer her up, but not to much success. She kept telling them that she needs time alone to think things through. Meanwhile, Ussop was sitting on the beach, thinking about his sad times too. Then, Chopper came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Ussop turns around: Hmmm?

Chopper: Hi Ussop.

Ussop smiled briefly: Hi buddy.

Chopper frowns: What wrong? You're not sick are you?

Ussop turns away: No, I'm fine. It's just that..._Sighs_...It's the day our mother died and it's really hard for me and Yoshi right now. We try to endure, but it's so painful. I'm sorry. I don't want to depress anyone or anything.

Chopper sat next to his friend.

Chopper softly: It's okay; I know how you feel. After Dr. Hiruluk died, I was pretty upset. But, Dr. Kureha made me feel better and I've been okay over the years. I still get upset sometimes, but I try to think about the good times to get through my sorrow. You should try think about the good times too, Ussop. It really helps.

Ussop smiles: You know what...You're right! I remember one thing that could cheer up Yoshi. I'll talk to her tonight. Thanks Chopper!

Chopper grins: Anytime!

As the day went on, Yoshi continued to be alone and think about her mother. She keeps her emotions to herself and tries not to cry. It's hard, but she keeps reminding herself to stay strong. Later that night, she wanted to talk with only one person who truly understands: Ussop. She went outside to look for him and he was coming back from the beach to look for her. Once they found each other, they started to walk around the village. After they walked into a forest, Ussop decided to sit down on a tree stump for a bit; while Yoshi just stood in front of him.

Yoshi: Ussop?

Ussop: Yeah?

Yoshi looks down: I can't believe it's been 10 years since Mom passed away. I can't help but think why this happened to us. It feels like we're being punished or something. I feel so depressed.

Ussop sighs: I know Yoshi; it's hard. But, we need to be brave for Mom. She wanted us to continue without her. Mom wanted us to reach for our dreams and live with good expectations. That's how she raised us, sis'.

Yoshi couldn't help but feel the tears pool up in her eyes. She knelt down and puts her head on her brothers lap as she crossed her arms. Yoshi even let a few tears slide. Ussop wasn't suprised; he gently puts one hand on her back and strokes her hair with the other. Just then, he remembered what his mother did for him years ago.

Ussop smiles: Don't be sad, Yoshi. I know just the thing to cheer you up.

Yoshi looks up: What is it, big brother?

He then picks her up, sets her on his lap, and held her close.

Ussop: I remember a lullaby our mother sang to me when I had trouble falling asleep or was upset. Would you like to hear it?

Yoshi nods: Sure.

Ussop: Okay. Here goes.

Ussop clears his throat and started to sing the best he could.

Ussop singing: _"__Sing a song unto the world, Rising high the clouds unfurl; Gazing at the twilight sky, broken by a newborns cry. Changes from the smallest things, Gazing at an angel's wings. Fall down, fall down, falls the rain. My life...won't be plain."_

After he finished, Yoshi couldn't help but feel overjoyed! She never heard her brother sing like that (except when he sings about himself!). She dried her eyes and hugged Ussop with a smile.

Yoshi happy: Wow, Ussop! I never heard that song before. That was beautiful! Did Mom really sing that?

Ussop grins: Yup! Before she died, she sang it to me every night. I think she sang it to you, too.

Yoshi smiles: Hey, you're right! I do remember something like that. I've had flashbacks of something like this. I would dream that Mom is singing to a little baby and I realized it was me! I remember now...thanks to you.

Ussop smiles: You're welcome, sis'. And I promise to sing it to you every night, if you want.

Yoshi hugs Ussop: I'd like that, big brother. I love you and thanks again.

Ussop hugs back: Anytime Yoshi. I love you too.

Ussop, then, carried his sister back to the ship and Yoshi fell asleep in his arms. After tucking her in bed and kissing her goodnight, he headed back to his room and noticed a shining star outside his window. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

Ussop smiles: I wish for Yoshi to be happy, always and forever. She deserves it.

After Ussop fell asleep, the full moon lit up the sky and shined on the Merry Go. Everyone was sleeping and resting for their next adventure. Yoshi doesn't worry about anything now; but, she can't forget about the dangers that she and everyone might face. But, the Straw-Hats are more concerned about making their dreams come true once they reach the Grandline and find One Piece. We'll find out on the next chapter!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Best Friends

After recovering from their depression on the day of their mothers death, Ussop, Yoshi, and their friends continued on their journey to the Grandline. However, after the crew stopped on an island to gather more supplies, someone was watching them...Who is this person and what'll happen to the Straw-Hats? What will happen to Yoshi? Come aboard and find out!

Yoshi was in town getting some apples for the crew, without knowing that she's being followed. After Yoshi paid for the apples, she walked a little fast to get back to the ship.

Yoshi running: I better hurry! I don't want to keep everyone waiting!

But, as she was walking, a little girl about Yoshis' age in a yellow tank top, jeans, black hair with two braided pigtails, and wearing glasses, comes running and accidently bumped Yoshi, causing her to drop the bag of apples! Both girls stood up to brush themselves off and look at each other.

Girl nervous: I am so sorry! I was going so fast, I didn't see you! I hope I didn't hurt you or anything.

Yoshi grinning: Don't worry! It's my fault for not stepping aside. Are you okay?

Girl smiles slightly: I'll be okay, no harm done. My name is Katherine.

Yoshi shakes Katherine's hand: I'm Yoshi! It's nice to meet you.

Katherine smiles: Same here! Hey, let me buy you more apples.

Yoshi shakes her head: Oh no. You don't have to do that.

Katherine grins: I insist! I want to make amends.

Yoshi smiles: Well, okay. Thank you!

Katherine smiles too: Anytime!

After Katherine bought more apples for Yoshi, the two girls walked back to the ship and got to know each other a little more.

Katherine surprised: Wow! This is so cool! I can't believe you're sailing on a pirate ship with your older brother! You're so lucky!

Yoshi blushes: Yeah, well...It is pretty cool. We may face a lot of tough obstacles, but we manage. Come on, I'll introduce you to my big brother!

Katherine: Okay!

They saw Ussop getting some water from a stream and started walking towards him. He was curious to see someone else with Yoshi.

Yoshi yelling: Hey big brother!

Ussop smiles: Hey sis'! Who's your friend?

Yoshi grins: This is Katherine. I met her while getting the food; she is so nice and we like some of the same things.

Katherine smiles: It's nice to meet you.

Ussop smiles too: It's really nice to meet you too, Katherine. Why don't you stay for dinner? We don't mind having company.

Katherine frowns slightly: Sorry, but I can't. It's getting late and I have to get home. Shall I see you tomorrow, Yoshi?

Yoshi frowns too: Sure, but I don't know how long we'll be here.

Ussop grins: Don't worry sis'. We'll be here for a few days, so you and Katherine can hang out for a while.

Yoshi happy: That's great! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!

Katherine happy too: Okay, see ya! Bye!

Yoshi and Ussop: Bye!

As Katherine walked away, Ussop puts his arm around Yoshi and hugs her.

Ussop smiles: It's good that you made a friend, Yoshi. I'm happy for you.

Yoshi smiles too: So am I, Ussop. So am I.

And so, the two siblings walked back to the ship; both happy that Yoshi's made a new friend. After the the crew eats dinner, Yoshi talked about the day she had.

Chopper happy: Wow, Yoshi! It's great that you met a new friend!

Yoshi agrees: I know, right?

Zolo curious: That nice Yoshi, but you need to be careful. After our scuffle with Chris and Krieg, we can't be be careless.

Sanji concerned: Now I really hate to admit..._Groan_...but Zolo's right. Our other enemies might have kids of their own and we may not know it. How do we know if this girl is not a daughter or sister of any enemy we know?

Yoshi rolls her eyes: Oh come on guys! It was just one time and I know an evil kid when I see one. I know what I'm doing.

Johnny sighs: We're just looking out for you, kiddo. You almost got killed last time and we just want to be prepared.

Yoshi sighs: Look, don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Now, I'm going to go rest for a new day with my new friend tomorrow.

Luffy: Okay, sleep tight Yoshi!

Others: Good night!

Ussop grins: I'll come tuck you in, okay?

Yoshi grins too: Okay!

After Yoshi is tucked in, she falls asleep; waiting for her fun day with Katherine. The following morning, Yoshi met her at an oak tree and the two head off for a little girl time: they had a nice lunch, played a "Hide and Seek", watched the ocean waves, and relaxed under the shade. When the sun started to set, the girls said goodbye and went their seperate ways until tomorrow.

Katherine yells: Bye Yoshi! See you tomorrow!

Yoshi yells back: Okay Katherine! See ya!

Back on the ship, Zolo still warns Yoshi about any danger that could happen with Katherine. But, Yoshi still dismisses it as paranoia and claims that everything is fine. The next morning, Yoshi went to meet Katherine to give her a surprise.

Yoshi smiling: Hey, good morning Katherine!

Katherine smiles: Good morning, Yoshi! What's up?

Yoshi grins: I have a surprise for you...you ready?

Katherine nodded: Mm-hmm!

Yoshi pulls out a colorful bracelet with white yarn and rainbow assorted beads. Katherine was just surprised! She puts the bracelet on and gave Yoshi a quick hug.

Katherine overjoyed: Oh! It's pretty Yoshi! Thanks a lot! I wish I have something to give you.

Yoshi happy: It's okay, Katherine. You don't have to give me anything. That's what best friends are for.

Katherine: Awwww! That's sweet. Hey! There is one thing I can do for you.

Yoshi: What's that?

Katherine takes her hand: Come with me and I'll introduce you to my friends and family; but, you have to keep your eyes closed.

Yoshi confused: Sure, but why?

Katherine grins: You'll see Yoshi...you'll see.

And so, Katherine lead Yoshi through the forest and came to a beach far from the Merry Go. However, unknowingly to the girls, two little boys and a teenage girl, nearly Ussop's age, are waiting in the brush. Who are they?

Katherine: Okay, we're here!

Yoshi sighs: Really? Can I open my eyes now?

Katherine grins: Not yet. You wait here while I go change clothes. My friends should be here any second now.

Yoshi smiles: Okay! Hurry back!

As Katherine started to run back into the forest, she stopped briefly to the three people who were watching them.

Katherine whispers: Now, keep her busy. But, not too much damage until I get back! Understand?

Mystery Kids: Yes.

After Katherine ran off, the three mystery children snuck up behind Yoshi, dishing out what appears to be a chakram and claws. They close in...

Older girl softly: Yoshi...

Yoshi opens her eyes: Hmmm? Katherine, is that you?

Two boys: Guess again, you twerp!

Before she could turn around, she felt a sudden double kick to the head! After she was knocked down, the older girl stomped her foot on Yoshis' back to keep her from running! Yoshi was trapped!

Yoshi angry: Owwwww! Who are you guys? What did I ever do to you?

Older Girl angry: It's not what you did...It's what your stupid friends did to our dads, you little freak!

Yoshi confused: What are you talking about?

Two boys: I guess we need to introduce ourselves.

One of the boys had short green hair, black shirt pink/red bowtie, shorts, and shoes like cat feet; the other boy had a purple cape, purple shirt, black and red stripped pants, a bell, and shoes like cat feet as well. The girl had a long, blue jacket, white shirt, brown pants and shoes.

Green-Haired Boy: The name's Sam and he's my cousin Ben. And the girl who's crushing you? That's Janet. She's like our big sister.

Yoshi surprised: What a second! Your dads wouldn't happen to be from the Black Cat Pirates, would they?

Janet smug: No duh, Sherlock! Uncle Siam, Uncle Butchie, and my father, Django, looked like idiots when your friends beat the living heck out of them!

Yoshi mad: Ugh! I'm just glad that Katherine wasn't part of this mess.

Ben smirks: He he he! Man, you are so out of it! Wait until you see our future Black Cat Captain!

All: Miss Kat!

Unfortunatly for Yoshi, she wasn't prepared for what happened next. The "Captain" they mentioned was really...Katherine? Yoshi couldn't believe her eyes! Katherine was dressed like Captain Kuro and with long claws too! Yoshi was just jaw-dropped!

Yoshi shocked: Katherine? But...but why? I thought we were friends!

Katherine smug: Okay, first of all, the name is Kat, not Katherine! And second, friends? HA! Who said I wanna be friends with a stupid and ugly pirate? You and your buddies are the most pathetic pirates that ever sailed the seas! I only pretended to be your friend just so I could get close to you and your crew. Oh, and by the way, you can have your ugly bracelet back!

Katherine took off the bracelet and threw it at Yoshis' face! Yoshi is still shocked from this!

Yoshi spaced out: I can't believe it...Zolo was right all along...I'm such an idiot...I deserve it.

Kat smirks: You got that right, dum-dum! Now then...Janet! Hold her down. Boys! Time to teach her a lesson about messing with pirates!

Sam and Ben: Yes Captain Kat!

As Yoshi braced for the attack, she felt something come off her back. She stood up to see Janet knocked down by Chopper in his deer form and the crew surrounding the three kids! She felt a little relief, but also felt guilty.

Chopper concerned: Are you all right, Yoshi?

Yoshi softly: Yeah...I'm...fine.

Ussop concerned: Are you sure? They didn't hurt you or-

Yoshi upset: Please guys! I...don't want...to talk about it...right now...okay?

Nami softly: Let's focus on these brats first, then we'll help her.

Yosaku mad: Yeah! You brats leave her alone! I can't believe that Kuro has a daughter! And his minions have kids too!

Kat smug: You guys are not the boss of us! You're just weak beginners just like that stupid girl!

Sam smirks: Yeah! You're all a bunch of losers!

Ben grins: Lame-o's!

Zolo serious: You kids better watch your tongues or I'll bend all three of you smart-alecks over my knee and paddle your backsides...hard!

While Sam and Ben winced nervously at the threat, but Kat just scoffed it off and laughed.

Kat laughs: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That doesn't scare me! Besides, if you do that, my Dad will slice you to pieces! He doesn't want any harm coming to his precious, little daughter.

Luffy mad: So what? We don't care if you're his daughter or not! I beat your dad twice and I can do it again!

Just then, Janet got up and brushed herself off. Then, she pulls out what appears to be a "snail" phone thing.

Janet focused: You idiots are in for it now! I'm calling our dads and they'll be here to finish you off! You can't stop..ahhh!

With quick thinking, Ussop just shot a "Hot Salsa Star" at the phone and it burned up as it fell to the ground! Janet blew at her hand, took out two chakrams, and glared at Ussop.

Janet angry: GRRRRR! You dang, dirty ape! That's no way to treat a girl!

Kuro distant: Indeed, Janet.

Everyone turned around to see Captain Kuro, the Meowban Brothers, and Django! But, what are they doing here?

Luffy mad: What are doing here, Kuro?

Kuro scoffs: Relax, boy. I'm not here to fight. I came to see my daughter and her friends.

Kat happy: Good to see you, Father.

Kuro smiles: Me too, child. But now, it's time to go home.

Straw-Hats confused: Huh?

Janet confused: But why?

Sam: Didn't you want us to take them down?

Ben: And make you proud?

Django smiles: We do and we're real proud of you kids, but...

Siam grins: We just didn't expect the others to be involved too.

Butchie smiles: But that doesn't mean that you didn't succeed in tricking the enemy!

Kat sighs: I guess you're right, Father...you all are. We can go home.

Captain Kuro nods: Hmm. Very well, let's go. Until we meet again...Straw-Hat and freaks!

As the Black-Cat pirates walked away with their children, the Straw-Hats turned their attention towards Yoshi, who's still in pain from the betrayal; she picked up the bracelet that Kat threw away and stared deeply at it. Zolo walked up to her, knelt down, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Yoshi sad: You were right Zolo..._Sigh..._I'm sorry; I should've listened to you. I was just so happy to have a friend my age and I was just so..._Sigh_...I'm so stupid.

Zolo softly: No Yoshi; you're not stupid. It can happen to anybody. But, remember this: You're among real friends here. There will be plenty of time to make other kid friends.

Ussop smiles softly: He's right sis'. Things will get better, you'll see.

Yoshi smiles too: You guys are right. I'll be fine; thanks so much!

Luffy grins: Anytime Yoshi. Now let's get out of here and head to the Grandline!

All: Right!

Now, everyone heads back to the ship and start sailing for the Grandline once more! Also, Yoshi learned an important lesson that day: Real friends are of those you trust and will always appreciate you for who you are. She still holds on to the bracelet and will, eventually, find a true friend to give it to. But, until then, Yoshi's happy with the friends she's got . As Yoshi thinks about her day, the Merry Go sets sail on another adventure to find One Piece, where the Straw-Hats greatest dreams shall come true!

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Lost Loved Ones

On the last piece of One Piece, Yoshi made friends with a mysterious girl and was having a wonderful time. Unfortunately, the girl turned out to be none other than Kat, the daughter of Captain Kuro; and with the kids of the other Black Cat pirates, they wanted to beat Yoshi! However, this was cut short when the fathers decided to call it quits for now. Is Yoshi finally out of danger? Come aboard and find out!

After the sneak attack with Kat, the Straw-Hat crew sailed for another adventure to the Grandline. As everyone was going about their business, Nami called out to the crew to tell them some news.

Nami serious: Listen guys! I just recieved a message from Buggy the Clown; he wants to battle with us at the north island just off the coast! Apparently, he's still miffed about our meeting in Roguetown. What do you think, Luffy?

Luffy excited: Sounds great, Nami! Let's go right away!

Johnny relaxed: It'll be a piece of cake; that guy's nothing compared to our other foes, right Ussop?

Ussop: Right! It will only take a few seconds to take him down, Luffy.

Luffy happy: My thoughts exactly! Okay guys, LET'S GO!

All: YEAH!

Once the crew landed near the docks, Buggy was waiting for them on the shore...with an evil grin on his smug face! But, Luffy didn't care for he was excited to fight an old enemy (he's a complicated kind of guy to understand...go figure!). Yoshi, Ussop, Yosaku, Johnny, and Chopper decided to follow Luffy from the ship to the town; once there, Luffy and Buggy were face-to-face!

Buggy smug: Ready, Straw-Hat punk?

Luffy grins: Sure am! Missed me big-nose?

As usual, Luffy called Buggy something that you never, EVER want to say to his face!

Buggy Really Mad: YOU DARE CALL ME BIG NOSE, YOU IDIOTIC TWERP? THIS TIME YOU'RE REALLY FINISHED, STRAW-HAT BLOCKHEAD!

Luffy laughs: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I just love seeing you go to pieces like that! It always makes me laugh!

Buggy Furious: Well, dummy, you won't be laughing once I've turn your teammate into a bloody mess! Chop-Chop...SNEAK-ATTACK!

Without warning, one of Buggy's hands came off and grabbed Yoshi by the shirt collar and raised her to the sky! Ussop was about to charge at Buggy when he tripped and, somehow, got caught in a arm-restrain move! Before the others could help, they were surrounded by the other Buggy pirates! This did not look good, especially for Yoshi!

Yoshi struggling: Luffy! Big Brother! Anybody! Help me!

Luffy mad: Let go of her you clown or you'll be sorry!

Buggy smiles evilly: Sorry? HA! It's you who ought to be sorry for insulting me in the first place!

Luffy focused: Here I come! Hang on Yoshi! Gum-Gum Blast!

Buggy smirks: Chop-Chop Quick Escape!

Buggy seperated his body parts before Luffy could even get one punch! And he even trips Luffy and pinned him to the ground with his foot! What next?

Buggy grins evilly: Now that you're down, I'll settle with your friend and then destroy you!

Luffy groans: No! Don't! Please, not her! Take me, but leave Yoshi out of this!

Buggy smug: Sorry, no can do, fool! She'll just have to take your medicine...the hard way!

And so, Buggy threw Yoshi against brick walls as if she were a rag doll! And to make matters worse, he took out a few of his sharp daggers and started to slash and cut the defenseless child! As the guys took on the Buggy pirates, Ussop couldn't help but watch his little sister getting beaten to bloody pulp! He grew more and more furious and wanted to stop him! But how? Just then, Chopper transforms to his bigger size, knocks the pirate off his back, and ran towards Buggy! What's he up to?

Chopper panting: Ussop! I'll knock him out and you catch Yoshi!

Ussop nods: Right!

Chopper ran as fast as he could and WHAM! He punched Buggy in the face, thus causing him to let go of Yoshi. After Johnny and Yosaku finished off the rest of the enemies, Ussop jumped and caught her in his arms, but wasn't too happy right now. Yoshi was all bloody, bruised, and cut up and was trying to stay conscious; but she was blacking out fast! The two swordsmen ran to their friends side while Chopper and Luffy took out Buggy. The trio was getting extremely worried for their teammate.

Johnny scared: C'mon kiddo! Hang on!

Yosaku yelling: Chopper! Hurry and get over here! Yoshi's really hurt!

Chopper turns around: I'm coming!

After the captain and the doctor knocked out and tied up Buggy to a tree, they rushed to see Ussop holding his sister close and struggling to keep her awake.

Ussop voice breaking: Yoshi please! Don't...leave...me! Please!

Yoshi blacking out: Ussop? Ussop...Ussop...Usso...Uss...

As she was slipping into the darkness, she could hear the voices of her friends fading out.

Chopper worried: We have to hurry! She'll die if we don't treat her wounds!

Luffy: Then let's go! Time's a wasting!

Others: Right!

As Ussop and the others carried her back to the ship, Yoshi blinks her eyes a couple times and then slipped into the darkness. When she woke up, she was surounded by black and blue clouds and stood on what appears to be the ground; also, it looks like her wounds vanished! Not a cut or bruise on her body! She looks around to see if anyone else was with her.

Yoshi confused: Hello? Anybody here? Big brother? I'm...alone...Wait! I was seriously injured when I was awake. Does that mean...I'm dead?

Man chuckles: Hehehehehe. Not quite, my dear.

Woman: You're in a death-like state or coma, so to speak.

Girl: Don't worry. It's just part of the spiritual experiance.

Yoshi nearly jumped and turned around to see three people walking towards her.

The man has white hair that stands on both sides and goes a tiny bit past his shoulders, pink and purple pants, green shirt, a long black jacket, black shoes, and a tall, black, top hat; The woman has purple hair, a green-checkered shirt, indigo pants, and brown sandels; And the girl, close to Yoshi's age, has short, dark blue hair, a white/light pink short-sleeved shirt, dark brown shorts, and light brown shoes.

She felt a little nervous about them and worried if this experience would turn into a real nightmare.

Woman smiles: Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. My name is Bellemare.

Yoshi surprised: (Gasp!) Nami's adoptive mother?

Man grins: Hehehehe. That's right and my name's Dr. Hiruluk or Dr. H for short; and that there is Kuina.

Yoshi confused: Chopper's dad and Zolo's rival and best friend? But...aren't you all...I don't know...?

Kuina smiles slightly: Dead? Yeah. Well, I guess that's what happens when you fall down the stairs and break your neck.

Dr Hiruluk: Or blow yourself up from a toxic potion.

Bellemare sighs: Or get shot down by a merman.

Yoshi frowns slightly: Wow. That must be awful...dying I mean. I bet it's pretty lonely.

Bellemare grins: Not really, Yoshi. You go to heaven and make new friends. Plus, it's real peaceful.

Yoshi confused: Wait, back up a minute! How did you my name?

Dr Hiruluk sighs: We know a lot about you and your brother, sweetheart. And someone you knew was waiting for you to arrive.

Yoshi confused: Who?

Woman: It's me, Honey.

Yoshi turned her head and was completely shocked! She saw a woman with a light green dress, short, very dark green hair, and a long nose just like her brother. Realizing who the woman was, Yoshi stood up in complete awe.

Yoshi shocked: Mo...Mo...Mommy?

Woman smiles: Yes darling. Come here.

Yoshi teared up: MOMMY!

It was her mother, Bachina, who has been dead for ten years! Yoshi ran to her mother with tears of joy streaming down her eyes. She gave her the biggest hug a daughter could give to a mom. Yoshi was just so happy to finally talk to her at last.

Yoshi Happy/Crying: Mommy..._sob_...It's really you!..._Sniff_...I...never thought I would see you again!

Bachina smiling: There, there sweetheart. I'm here now; I'm here. I'm so happy to see you grow up to a beautiful little girl. I'm so proud of you.

The others just smiled as the mother and daughter hugged. Yoshi had never felt so happy in her whole life. As Yoshi calmed down, she took a good look at her mom.

Yoshi glad: I'm so happy, I...I just wish Ussop was here to see this. Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about him!

Bachina calm: Take it easy dear; your brother's not going anywhere. In fact, he's waiting for you to wake up.

Yoshi concerned: He is?

Then, Dr. Hiruluk came to Yoshi and put his arm around her.

Dr. Hiruluk grins: You bet he is, Honey. Everyone is worried about you. They're afraid of losing their best friend.

Kuina nodding: They really need you.

Bellemare smiling: Especially your Brother.

Yoshi sighs: Mommy...I would love nothing more than to be with you. But...it's just...not my time. I'm sorry.

Bachina smiled and puts a gentle hand on her daughters' shoulder.

Bachina smile: Don't be my child. I understand. You're a good girl and I love you; but now...it's time for you to wake up. Just walk over to that light and you'll be awake.

Yoshi turned around and saw a light at the end of the darkness. She turned back to her mother one last time.

Yoshi smiles in tears: I love you too, Mommy. I hope to see you again...when my time has come.

Bellemare smiles: And hey! Say "Hi!" to Nami for me, okay?

Dr. Hiruluk grins widely: And Chopper too!

Kuina chuckles: Don't forget Zolo, 'kay?

Yoshi nods: I won't. I'll tell them I saw you.

All three: Thank You!

Yoshi gave her mother and her 3 friends one final hug and proceeded to walk down towards the light. As she tried to open her eyes, she realized that she's in a room and she hears a sound. It sounded like...someone's crying. But who? She slowly turned her head and saw Ussop crying with his body slumped forward, head face-down on the bed and arms crossed. She used her strength to try and speak.

Ussop sobbing: Yoshi..._Sob!_..._Sniff!_...Please come back! _Sob_...It's all my fault! I'll never forgive myself!

Yoshi groans: Mmmmm. Big...brother? _Groan!_ What's...wrong?

Ussop lifted his head and saw his little sister was alive! He wiped away his tears and gave his sister a light and gentle hug.

Ussop happy: Yoshi! You're okay! Guys, she's alive! My little sister's okay!

Just then, everyone rushed in with smiles on their faces and excited to see that their comrade was alive!

Luffy excited: Yoshi! You're alive! We were so worried about you!

Sanji smiles: Yeah! We thought you were a goner.

Yoshi smiles slightly: You can't get rid of me that easy.

Johnny curious: So, what happened anyway? What happened to you?

Yoshi softly: Well...It was all black at first; but then...I saw...four people and I spoke to them.

Ussop confused: Who were they?

Yoshi sighs: You're not going to believe this, but...Zolo, Nami, Chopper...I saw them.

All three confused: Huh?

Yoshi groans: They are...Bellemare...Hiruluk...and Kuina. And Ussop...I saw...our mother.

All four: (Gasp!)

Ussop shocked: Are you serious? Did you really see her?

Yoshi smiles: Yes. And they all said hi and they miss you.

Nami stunned: I...can't believe it!

Zolo whispers: Kuina...Is she okay?

Yoshi sighs: They're okay. I don't know how they came, but I was glad to see them and meet Mom.

Yosaku confused: That's cool and all, but I don't get it. How did a little girl meet four people from the dead?

Chopper smiles: Actually, it's not really uncommon. Most people have "near-death" experiences when in comas. I'm really glad that Dr. H is okay too.

Ussop smiles too: Same with Mom. Hey guys...I want to be with Yoshi...alone.

Chopper nods: Of course, Ussop. Let's go guys! But, try to get some rest, okay Yoshi?

Yoshi nodded as the others walked out. Ussop, then, gently took her hand and teared up with a smile.

Ussop joyed: I'm so happy that you met Mom. I'm glad that she's alright.

Yoshi weak: Me too, big brother. I'm..._Groan_...glad too.

Ussop softly: Go ahead and get some sleep, sis'. I'll be here when you wake up.

Yoshi smiles weakly: Okay...Ussop.

Ussop kissed Yoshi, softly, on the forehead and let her sleep. When Chopper came to check on the two siblings, he saw Ussop sleeping at sisters bedside while holding her hand. He smiled, does his usual doctor business, and left the two alone. As the brother and sister slept, the Merry Go sailed away for whatever awaits the Straw-Hat pirates as they continue to head to the Grandline; hoping to find One Piece, and make their dreams come true.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Protective Big Brother!

On the last piece of One Piece, Captain Buggy returned to fight and gave Yoshi one heck of a beating! Afterwards, she went into a coma and met friends and family from the past, including her own mother! But, the visit was cut short when she woke up and was reunited with her friends and brother. However, unknowingly to the Straw-Hats, a little girl, watching from the shadows, is spying on Yoshi with an angry glare! Who is the mysterious stranger? Will Yoshi survive whatever awaits for her? Come aboard and find out!

After the beating she recieved from Buggy, Yoshi still has to rest for a few more days until she fully recovers. She's been doing fine and her friends have been giving her a lot of support: Ussop sits with her and tells her stories; Chopper gave her medicine; Sanji feeds her delicious treats; and Luffy makes her laugh with his jokes and crazy faces! Yoshi feels so happy with everyone being there for her. Later that night, Ussop came to check on her.

_Knock! Knock!_

Yoshi: Come in!

Ussop came in with a blanket under his arm.

Ussop smiles: Hey sis'. It might get chilly tonight, so I brought you an extra blanket.

Yoshi grins: Thanks big brother! It did feel a little chilly.

While Ussop covered her up, Yoshi sighed like there's something wrong.

Ussop concerned: Yoshi, what's wrong? You still hurting? Want me to get Chopper?

Yoshi lowers her head: No no no; I'ts not that. It's just...I have made a few enemies already and I feel so weak right now. What am I going to do?

Her big brother sighed deeply and sat down with her. Then, Ussop took his fingers and gently lifted up Yoshi's chin, until their eyes met.

Ussop softly: It's okay sis'. I know what you mean. But, whatever happens, I will always protect you.

Yoshi smiles slightly: Really?

Ussop smiles: Really, really!

Yoshi hugs Ussop: Thanks big brother.

Ussop hugs back: Anytime sis'. Now, go ahead and get some rest, okay?

Yoshi nodded and started to fall asleep. Her brother gave her a quick kiss and turned off the lights before he walked out of the room. Later that night, everyone else turned in for the night. Unfortunately, as everyone slept, the mysterious stranger, in a hooded cloak, climb up to the ship and made her way onto the deck. She tiptoed into Yoshi's room and pulls out a gun from under her cloak! As she takes aim, she gave Yoshi a hateful glare and scowled at her.

Cloaked Girl whispers: You smug little smart-aleck! I'll teach you to mess with me!

But before she could shoot, Ussop appeared from the shadows and grabbed the girl and puts his hand over her mouth! He tiptoed out of his sisters' room with the girl and took her down into the storage room. He closed the door and lets go of her.

Ussop frowns: I should've known it was you who would try to pull a stunt like that...Chris!

The girl then pulls off her cloak and reveals to be Chris, the daughter of Don Krieg! She pulls out another gun and glares deeply at Ussop!

Chris angry: How did you know it was me? I was so careful!

Ussop scoffs: Huh! Not really! You see, before I turned in for bed, I saw you sneaking around the ship like fox! I saw your hood fly off a bit from the wind and your ponytail was showing. So, I hid away in Yoshi's room and waited for you to make your move.

Chris smug: Grrrrr! You may have stopped me now...but when I beat you, I will take out that stupid girl once and for all!

Ussop serious: Not if I stop you first!

Chris glares: Bring it on, long-nosed freak!

Ussop glares too: With pleasure!

Chris, then, shoots him with full force; however, Ussop takes cover, grabbed his smoke star and took aim!

Ussop aimed: Take this you brat! Go Smoke Star!

After Ussop shoots, Chris dropped her weapons and started to cough!

Chris coughing: Doggone it! What the heck are you doing?

Ussop behind her: This!

Then, Ussop snuck up behind Chris and grabs her on the back of her shirt! She struggled to get free, but she just can't escape the force of the angry brother! As the smoke cleared up, Chris is getting more and more frustrated by the second!

Chris smug: You better put me down or you are so dead!

Ussop stern: No way! You nearly killed Yoshi last time and I won't let it happen again! You have been a very bad little girl and I'm going to do what I've should've done a long time ago!

While still holding Chris, Ussop walks to a nearby crate and sat down. Then, he puts Chris over his lap and holds her with one hand. It didn't take long for Chris to realize what's going on!

Chris shocked: What are you doing? You better not do what I think you're doing!

Ussop raised his other hand as Chris tries to break free.

Ussop serious: You better believe it, kid. This is how bad kids like you should be punished. I don't care what your parents say, this will teach you a thing or two!

His hand comes crashing down and SMACK! It follows up with another and another!

Chris yells: OUCH! You can't spank me! I'm Don Krieg's daughter!

Ussop mad: I don't care! I will keep spanking you until you learn not to harm my sister ever again!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Ussop kept slapping her bottom as hard as he could, while Chris just kicked her legs and screamed! SMACK!

Chris in pain: OUCH! NO! STOP IT! IT BURNS!

Ussop scoffs: Shut your mouth! You've been asking this for a long time! Now, stop being such a baby!

Ussop ignored the girls screams and continued to administer the punishment. It was becoming so painful, that Chris just didn't have the strength to kick anymore and felt the tears pooling in her eyes. After Ussop gave her the last few hard smacks, he sets her down and stood up. Chris rubbed her backside, wiped some of the tears in her eyes, and gave Ussop an angry glare.

Ussop sighs: I hope you learned your lesson, Chris! Next time, I won't hold back and I'll smack you until your backside is as red as an apple!

Chris furious: Oh, you've done it now! When my Dad hears what you've done, he'll murder you!

Johnny distant: Bring it on then, twerp!

Chris turned around and saw Johnny, Luffy, and Zolo standing in the doorway! She knew that she can't take all four guys by herself and she ran out of ammo from earlier. The three men surrounded her as she braced herself.

Zolo serious: Do you think we're scared because you want to tell on us? Dream on kid! We can beat your dad blind-folded!

Johnny mad: Yeah! You got what you deserved and, right now, you're being real immature!

Luffy sighs: Why don't you beat it before you get more punishment?

Thanks to the pain from her ordeal, Chris had no choice but to back off. She felt the tears of shame about to spill from her eyes and the feeling of defeat in her heart. She proceeded to walk out of the room, but not before stopping at the doorway to glance at the guys.

Chris sniffling quietly: You..._sniff!_...think you've won? _Sniff!_...Well...think again, you jerks!_ Sniff! Sniff!_..I will get revenge!_ Sniff!_...And when I do..._Sniff!_...You will beg for your lives! _Sniff!_...You just wait until my Dad hears about this! _Sniff_...You'll pay!

After saying those last words, she walked out the door, climbed down from the ship, and proceeded to walk down the beach. She stopped when she came to another ship...her father's ship! Chris walked up the steps and walked into the room where her father is waiting. She feels really uneasy at the moment. Krieg is sitting on his bed, motioning Chris to come towards him.

Krieg: I take it things didn't go so well as we thought?

Chris ashamed: Mmhmm. That's right, Daddy.

Krieg concerned: What's wrong child? You seem upset. Tell me what happened.

Chris upset: Well, I tried to get back at that girl, but her dumb brother stopped me and...and he...sp-sp...spanked me really hard!

Krieg shocked: What? How could he? No one and I mean no one spanks my daughter! He will pay for this!

Chris about to cry: I'm so sorry, Dad. I wanted to make you proud, but I blew it! It was completely embarrassing! I failed you; please forgive me!

Krieg stared deeply at Chris and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Krieg softly: Don't be sorry, Chris. I know you tried and you were hurt and humillated by that wannabe. Just remember this sweetheart: Whatever you do, I'm still proud of you. Come here, child.

Her dad, then, hugged his daughter tight and gently patted her back for comfort. Chris took a deep breath and continued to cry her little heart out. She knew her father understood her feelings and deeply respected that.

Krieg comforting: There, there; let it out...Shhhh... Just go ahead and cry your little eyes out. It's alright, sweetheart. Daddy's right here.

Meanwhile, back at the Merry Go, the guys are about to turn in. As Zolo, Luffy, and Johnny headed towards their rooms, Ussop was near Yoshis' room; but, not before turning towards his friends.

Ussop concerned: Hey guys!

All three: Hmmmm?

Ussop unsure: Do you think what I did was right? I mean...until today, I never really hit a child before, not even my sister.

Zolo calm: Relax Ussop. You did okay. That brat needed a good spanking anyway.

Luffy chuckles: Yeah! And besides, you were just doing your duty as a big brother.

Johnny smiles: So, don't worry. She won't bother us anytime soon.

Ussop relaxed: Thanks guys! I'm going back to Yoshis' room. I'll see you in the morning.

All three: 'Kay! Night Ussop!

As the two swordsman and rubber boy head to bed, Ussop steps in the room quietly, stroked his sisters' hair and climbs in bed with her. She woke up with her eyes nearly open .

Yoshi tired: Ussop? What was all that noise? Everything okay?

Ussop quietly: Shhhh. It's okay sis'. I'll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep, okay?

Yoshi smiles slightly: Okay. Night big brother.

Ussop smiles: Night little sister.

He kissed her goodnight and fell asleep too. As the Straw-Hats sleep the night away, more adventures and dangers await them. After dealing with Chris, Ussop and Yoshi will have to deal with more than just bratty children; there will be more obstacles on the way to the Grandline, where One Piece will be waiting and everyone's dreams will come true.

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 20


End file.
